Herz aus Stahl
by Lyrikerin
Summary: Er hat uns verraten und dennoch kann ich nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben !" - "Glaube mir, eines Tages wird er dich zerstören!" HPDM-Slash! UPDATE CHAPTER 6!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer :** Alle hier aufgeführten Personen sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte (schön wärs )

**__**

**_Prolog_**

Kaltes Eisen, das sich um meine Handgelenke legt. Ein lauter Knall, als die Tür ins Schloss fällt und ein leichter Luftzug, der mich frösteln lässt. Sie werden mich holen, sie werden mich verhören und mich dann einsperren. Ich weiß, ich bin schuldig und ich werde nicht meine Unschuld beteuern. Denn ich stehe zu dem, was ich getan habe. Ich habe meine Freunde verraten, habe unzählige Menschen gequält und getötet und ich habe junge Mädchen mit Freude vergewaltigt.

Ich bin jedem Punkt der Anklage schuldig.

Die Stunden vergehen. Ich habe meine Angst verloren. Ich habe keine Furcht mehr, sie bald alle zu sehen, wie sie mich ansehen. Ich weiß, sie sind enttäuscht, traurig, wütend, verwirrt, doch es ist mir egal. Ich will, dass sie einmal denselben Schmerz wie ich erleben und vielleicht endlich begreifen, wie ich mich die letzten 10 Jahre gefühlt habe. Doch es wird sie nicht interessieren, ich bin schuldig. Und ein Schuldiger hat vor diesem Gericht keine Rechte. Ich weiß das, ich saß oft genug als Zuschauer bei Verhandlungen hier. Verhandlungen von Leuten, die ich gefangen hatte. Ich habe all diese Menschen gesehen, die wieder und wieder ihre Unschuld beteuert haben und von genervten Richtern zum Schweigen gebracht wurden.

Was wird er von mir denken? Wird er mich für unschuldig halten? Ich weiß es nicht, denn obwohl er seit Jahren mein Geliebter ist, kenne ich ihn kaum. Doch er hat sich nie der Mehrheit angeschlossen, hat sich immer sein eigenes Urteil gebildet. Aber ich bin schuldig und ich will, dass er das weiß. Ich habe ihn zehn Jahre lang angelogen, habe vorgegeben, jemand zu sein, der ich nie war und der ich auch nie sein werde. Er hat diese Person geliebt, nicht mich selbst. Und ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich weiß, dass er nicht kommen wollte, doch er wurde gezwungen. Von seinem großen Vorbild, dem er mehr vertraute als irgendjemandem sonst.

Es ist bald soweit, ich spüre es. Plötzlich muss ich an meinen Vater denken. Auch er saß hier, in einer solchen Zelle und wartete auf seine Verurteilung. Auch er wusste, dass er schuldig war und wollte es dennoch nicht zugeben. Er war schwach und er hat seine gerechte Strafe dafür bekommen. Ich werde nicht schwach sein, ich war nie schwach. Sie werden mich fragen, warum ich das getan habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen darauf antworten soll. Ich könnte ihnen eine rührende Geschichte erzählen, von einem Sohn, der von seinem bösen Vater zu schrecklichen Sachen gezwungen wurde. Aber das werde ich nicht, denn es war meine freie Entscheidung. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe.

vorsichtig um Ecke guckt Ja…das ist also der Prolog! Wäre furchtbar nett, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie ihrs findet und eure Vermutungen, wer es ist, würden mich auch interessieren blinzel Gut, das bekommt jeder raus, aber was solls gg

Also, seid so nett und klickt da unten auf den Link !


	2. Kapitel 1

A/N: Danke für die lieben Reviews !!!! *rumhops* Und ja, es ist Draco ;)  
  
@Sky9 *gg* Hoffe, du blickst jetzt etwas mehr durch! Danke für dein Review!!  
  
@Sweet-Dreams2 Ja, Draco stimmt *Keks gibt* Und vielleicht macht dieses Chapter es alles etwas klarer für dich! Danke auch dir!  
  
@pirat "A pirates life for me.." *gg* Hoffe, ich bringe etwas Licht in deine Gedanken! Danke auch dir!  
  
@Hebi Ja, ist nicht so viel und dieses Chapter ist auch nicht allzu lang, aber ich wollte nichts mehr dranhängen, was nicht passt und hab es deshalb so gelassen. Und du denkst richtig *auch Keks gibt* Danke für das Review!  
  
@bolika Na, mit Weihnachtsmann warste ja schon verdammt nah dran :p Danke für dein Review *Keks gibt*  
  
@sternchen Hast du ? *verwundert* Dann war das bestimmt eine von den alten, habe meine restlichen Storys runtergeholt *smile* Und du tippst genau richtig *2 Kekse gibt* *hoppelt zurück zum nächsten Chapter* Ich wird mir Mühe geben ;)  
  
Hach, das ist toll, dass ihr so nett reviewt *strahlt* Da freut man sich richtig *rennt ja nicht alle 10 Minuten zu FF.net, um zu gucken, ob Review hat, neeeeeein*  
  
Also, das Chapter hier ist, wie oben schon gesagt, nicht allzu lang, aber ich hab es jetzt so gelassen...hoffe, ihr stört euch nicht zu sehr daran ;)  
  
Beta: Gilly *umwalz* Dangöö, Schatz!!!  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
November 2005 Harrys POV  
  
London, magische Gerichtskammer. Tausende Hexen und Zauberer strömten in das schneeweiße Gebäude, sie alle wollten ganz genau miterleben wie ein böser Zauberer verurteilt wird. Ich musste schlucken und griff instinktiv nach Rons Hand. Er nahm die meine und drückte sie fest. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder, ich war nicht alleine, meine beiden besten Freunde waren da und das war mehr, als ich vielleicht brauchen werde.  
  
Wenige Schritte vor uns ging Professor Dumbledore und neben Ron lief Hermione. Ich blinzelte kurz, die rote Wintersonne blendete und mein Atem stieg in weißen Rauchwölkchen vor mir auf. Ein kurzer Blick zu den Baracken, wo die Gefangenen auf die Verhandlung warteten. Ob er noch dort ist? Oder ob sie ihn schon geholt haben? Ich verdrängte die Gedanken, was bringt es noch? Es ist vorbei, endgültig.  
  
Die letzten Tage habe ich es ziemlich erfolgreich vermieden, über Draco nachzudenken. Darüber, was ich jetzt im Bezug auf ihn fühle. Mein Kopf sagt mir, dass er mich benutzt hat, mich über Jahre hinweg angelogen und fast alle unsere Aktionen gegen Voldemort verraten hat. Dass ich ihn dafür hassen sollte.  
  
Aber das kann ich nicht. Denn ich weiß, ich liebe ihn nach wie vor. Und doch.manchmal spüre ich, dass ich ihn hasse. In solchen Augenblicken, wo mich die vergangenen Kriegsjahre wieder einholen und wo ich begreife, dass seinetwegen Ron oder Hermione oder andere Freunde hätten sterben können.  
  
Und dann erinnere ich mich an die glücklichen Tage und Jahre, die wir hatten. In denen er mir das Gefühl gab, wirklich gebraucht zu werden, nicht nur, um den Krieg zu gewinnen, sondern auch um einen bestimmten Menschen, ihn, glücklich zu machen. Aber mein Verstand lässt mich nicht vergessen, dass er das nicht war. Dass es jemand war, den es nie wirklich gegeben hat. Und selbst wenn es ihn noch gäbe, ab heute wird er endgültig verschwinden. Denn Fudge wird niemanden, der solche Taten wie Draco begangen hat, ungeschoren davon kommen lassen. Dumbledore blieb stehen und beinahe wäre ich ihn hineingelaufen, so sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken. Leicht verlegen ließ ich Rons Hand los und sah mich um. Wir standen am Eingang, Dumbledore redete mit zwei Zauberern, damit wir hinein konnten. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Menschenmassen hinter uns wandern, doch auf Anhieb konnte ich niemand bekanntes entdecken. Ron berührte meinen Arm und wir betraten die Gerichtskammer.  
  
~*~  
  
Dracos POV  
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete und ein breiter Lichtstrahl durch die Dunkelheit drang, kniff ich rasch die Augen zusammen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Helle Flecken tanzten vor meinen Augen und ich erkannte zuerst sehr wenig. Vier Männer, alle mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet und eine blaue Sicherheitskuppel um alle, kamen auf mich zu und zogen mich unsanft vom Boden hoch. Ich spürte, wie sie mir Fußeisen anlegten und dann den Marionettenspruch sprachen.  
  
Unwillkürlich lachte ich auf. Ich musste ja wirklich ein schlimmer Zauberer sein, wenn sie solche Vorkehrungen trafen. Sie stießen die Tür ganz auf und ich folgte ihnen. An Flucht dachte ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht, was sollte mir das bringen? Nein, dann wurde ich lieber verurteilt und blieb nicht als ein feiger Verbrecher in der Erinnerung der Menschen.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte ich an mir herunter, während wir durch die dunklen Gänge liefen. Ein schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Stoffhosen und gewöhnliche schwarze Schuhe. Dann lächelte ich. Ich war zufrieden. Der Mann, der hinter mir ging, gab mir einen Stoß in den Rücken und ich stolperte kurz. Mein Vordermann drehte sich um und grinste hämisch. Es war mir egal.  
  
Wir blieben stehen und eine große Flügeltür öffnete sich geräuschlos. Der jeweils vorderste und hinterste Mann ging schneller und sie kamen neben mich. Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, als sie von mir wegtraten, den Spruch aufhoben und mich auf dem Stuhl anketteten. Ich ließ es widerstandslos geschehen und sah mich um.  
  
Der Saal war ohne Zweifel überfüllt und ich lächelte zynisch. So sehr bewegte die Zaubererschaft also mein Schicksal. Mir war natürlich klar, dass mich höchstwahrscheinlich alle von ihnen für immer in Askaban sehen wollten und ich konnte sie sogar verstehen. Wäre ich einer von ihnen gewesen, hätte ich sicher nicht anders gedacht.  
  
Schnell huschte mein Blick über die Bänke und suchten nach ihm. Er saß beinahe genau vor mir, nämlich schräg links vom Richtertisch. Neben ihm Weasley und Granger, neben Weasley und Dumbledore. Ich sah zu ihm, versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, was er empfand. Doch sie waren leer und dann wandte er sich ab.  
  
"Draco Malfoy !"  
  
Ich wandte meinen Blick von Harry ab und sah zu Fudge.  
  
"Sie sind heute vor dem magischen Ausschuss, um über Ihre Tätigkeit für den dunklen Lord zu verhandeln. Die Anklage, bitte."  
  
Eine dicke Hexe erhob sich und las vor. "Draco Malfoy wird der gefährlichen und brutalen Tötung durch alle drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche sowie Unterstützung der dunklen Seite und Vergewaltigung minderjähriger Hexen und Muggel beschuldigt."  
  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Jeder hier im Raum wusste, weshalb ich hier saß.  
  
"Deshalb beantragen wir eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in der Hochsicherheitsanstalt in Askaban." Die Hexe setzte sich wieder und Fudge nickte. Einen Verteidiger hatte ich selbstverständlich nicht.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, was sagen Sie zu diesen Anklagepunkten?"  
  
Ich sah auf und blickte Fudge fest in die Augen. "Ich bin in allen Punkten schuldig, Herr Minister, und deshalb wäre es nett, wenn wir das hier ganz schnell beenden könnten und Sie mich nach Askaban verlegen würden."  
  
Die Leute begannen zu flüstern und auch Fudge sah etwas überrascht aus. "Sie geben also all dies zu?" Ich nickte und fügte hinzu: "Ja, das tue ich. Ich bin mir bewusst, was ich getan habe und halte es nicht für nötig, dass es alles wiederholt wird."  
  
Fudge wirkte verärgert und schien zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Ich grinste kurz. Wenn er all das jetzt beendete, würde es so aussehen, als ließe er sich von dem Gefangenen vorschreiben, wie er zu urteilen hätte, aber er würde sich auch viel Arbeit und Ärger ersparen.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich an die Hexe. "Haben Sie noch Fragen an den Angeklagten?"  
  
Sie erwiderte nur: "Nein, Herr Minister!" und auf Fudges Wink hin zogen die Geschworen und er sich zurück, um zu einem Urteil zu kommen. Es wurde still und ich spürte, dass mich alle ansahen. Ich blickte stur geradeaus auf den Richtertisch und schielte nur einmal kurz zu Harry. Er flüsterte mit Ron und Dumbledore unterhielt sich leise mit Hermione.  
  
Etwa nach zehn Minuten betraten Fudge und die Geschworenen wieder den Raum und setzten sich. Dann stand Fudge wieder auf, was mir wieder ein Grinsen entlockte.  
  
"Im Namen des Volkes ergeht folgendes Urteil: Der Angeklagte wird schuldig gesprochen und zu 32 Jahren Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Sollte er nach dieser Haft", Fudge räusperte sich kurz, "noch leben, wird er durch das Ministerium strengstens überwacht werden." Er sah von seinem Pergament auf und blickte mir in die Augen. "Ich habe Ihnen eine Chance gegeben, Mr. Malfoy, die Sie nicht verdient haben. Nutzen Sie sie!"  
  
Er setzte sich und fügte hinzu: "Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen!"  
  
Im Saal war es totenstill gewesen, als Fudge das Urteil sprach, doch jetzt wurde protestierende Rufe laut. "Er ist ein Schwerverbrecher, er soll lebenslang einsitzen!" waren noch die freundlichsten. Ich saß da und blickte zu Boden. 32 lange Jahre standen mir bevor.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc  
  
A/N: Ja..es ist etwas kurz *hust* Die nächsten Chapter werden länger werden *denkt* Und reviewen nicht vergessen ;) 


	3. Kapitel 2

A/N: Soo, da sind wir wieder :D Und danke für die lieben Reviews *Kekse in den Raum schmeiß*  
  
@Chibi-Dray Huii, dein erstes Riwu und das bekomme ich? *ganz gerührt ist* Und dann auch noch so ein nettes *grins* Achja, der liebe Draco.*tätschelt ihn* Und ich kann schließlich da aufhören wo ich will, oder? *irre lach* Aber trotzdem danke!!!! *knuddel*  
  
@Bolika ja, war etwas kurz *rot wird* aber ich war froh, dass ich es fertig bekommen habe *lol* Schmeckt der Keks? *Verfallsdatum von Dose überdeck*  
  
@Susy2902 ich bringe dich zum Weinen? Hilfe.*hin und her schiel* Ist echt keine Absicht *Tempos rüberreich* Und ich bin auch gespannt, was da draus wird *öhöhöh*  
  
@snuggles das ist schön *freu und rumhopps* Danke, dass du riwut hast ;) *auch Keks gibt*  
  
Sorry, dass die Absätze fehlen!!!! Ich muss mal sehen, ob ich die da irgendwie reinbekomme, denn so ist es ja nicht unbedingt toll zu lesen *seufz*  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Ende Oktober 2036  
  
Hermione stellte die Einkaufstüten ab und schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf. Draußen zuckte grelle Blitze und es regnete in Strömen, was den meisten Leuten in England sehr recht war, denn nach den sehr heißen Sommermonaten sehnte sich jeder nach ein wenig Abkühlung.  
  
"Ron ?" Hermione ging den Flur entlang und stieß mit dem Fuß die Küchentür auf. Ron saß am Küchentisch, rührte in einer Tasse Kaffee und las aufmerksam den Tagespropheten. Hermione strich eine Strähne ihres schon leicht grauen Haares zurück und stellte sich neben Ron. Nachdem sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, beugte sie sich vor und las die Schlagzeile der heutigen Zeitung.  
  
Draco Malfoy wird vorzeitig entlassen !  
  
Hermione runzelte die Stirn. "Er kommt wieder raus?" Ron nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und erwiderte düster: "Ja, morgen." Hermione sagte nichts, sondern las den Artikel zu Ende und holte sich dann ebenfalls eine Tasse. Ron schenkte ihr ein und Hermione setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Warum ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Ron und faltete den Tagespropheten wieder zusammen. Hermine stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Wo ist Harry?"  
  
Ron zuckte die Achseln. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Er ist 57, Hermione, da muss er sich ja wohl nicht jedes Mal bei uns abmelden, oder?"  
  
Hermione sah auf. "Du weißt genau, warum ich dich das frage," erwiderte sie verärgert. "Verdammt, Ron. Wir wissen alle, dass Malfoy zu ihm gehen wird und wer weiß, was er dann tut?" Ron seufzte. "Erstens, Hermione, Malfoy wird wohl erstmal ein paar Wochen nirgendwo hingehen, der muss sich erstmal von den letzten 31 Jahren erholen. Und zweitens, Harry ist ein besserer Zauberer als wir beide zusammen, wie du sehr wohl weißt."  
  
"Ron, stell dich nicht blöder als du bist. Gut, ich weiß, du warst schon vor 40 Jahren nicht wirklich clever, aber mittlerweile müsstest du doch was gelernt haben, oder?"  
  
Rons Gesicht verschloss sich. "Lass Harry jetzt einfach in Ruhe, okay? Und bitte, bitte versuch nicht, mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu Malfoy zu sprechen, bitte. Schließlich ist das schon mal schief gegangen."  
  
Hermione starrte ihn an. "Du bist ein gefühlsloser Trottel, Ronald Weasley." Sie sprang auf und verließ raschen Schrittes den Raum.  
  
Ron starrte einen Moment auf den Tisch, dann fegte er mit der Hand seinen Kaffeebecher auf den Boden. "Scheiße!"  
  
Harry war immer öfter zu einem Streitthema zwischen ihnen geworden und Ron begriff, dass sie sich im Grunde beide um ihn sorgten. Nach der Verhandlung hatte Harry sich mehrere Tage zurückgezogen und dann wohl beschlossen, dass sein Leben natürlich auch ohne Draco Malfoy weiterging. Er hatte sich bei mehreren Quidditchvereinen beworben und war schließlich zu den East Eagles gegangen.  
  
Obwohl das ein ziemlich unbekannter Verein war, hatte Harry sich nie abwerben lassen und sich langsam mit dem Team ins Mittelfeld gekämpft.  
  
Jetzt jedoch hatte er das Quidditchspielen schon vor Jahren aufgegeben und stattdessen hatte er das Geschäft von Madame Malkins in der Winkelgasse übernommen.  
  
Ron riss die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und ging zum Fenster. Nachdem er es geöffnet hatte, atmete er erleichtert die frische, kalte Luft ein, die nach Regen roch. Ron liebte diesen Geruch seit er ein Kind war, er beruhigte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, wie es nicht mal Hermione geschafft hatte, in ihren besseren Jahren.  
  
Hermione. Ron blickte traurig in das Gewitter hinaus und sah sie wieder vor sich, wie sie ihn am Abschlussball in Hogwarts anstrahlte, wie ihre Augen funkelten und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu leuchten. Natürlich war sie noch immer hübsch, doch die Jahre und Sorgen waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorüber gezogen. "Wir sind alle älter geworden," murmelte Ron und griff nach dem Zigarettenpäckchen, das auf der Fensterbank lag.  
  
Ihm fiel ein, dass Bess und Jo morgen kamen und fragte sich, ob seine Frau das auch noch wusste. Ron lächelte kurz. Ihr Sohn und ihre Tochter würden alles wieder einrenken, die beiden waren an die Streitereien ihrer Eltern gewöhnt und verstanden es immer, sie zu versöhnen.  
  
Obwohl die beiden schon längst eigene Familien gegründet hatten, kamen sie alle paar Wochen vorbei, manchmal einfach nur auf eine Tasse Tee oder sie blieben ein paar Tage, das wusste keiner vorher so genau.  
  
Ron zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Schritte hörte und drehte sich um. Harry betrat die Küche. Sein immer noch tiefschwarzes Haar hing nass herunter und seine Jeans sowie sein Mantel waren durchnässt.  
  
Ron lächelte etwas zwanghaft. "Hey."  
  
"Hallo," erwiderte Harry, ging zur Anrichte, goss sich Kaffee ein und stellte sich neben Ron ans Fenster.  
  
Dieser entdeckte den Zipfel des Tagespropheten, der aus seiner Manteltasche hervorlugte sofort und überlegte, ob er Harry drauf ansprechen sollte. Doch Harry nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er leise fragte: "Findest du das richtig?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Ron scharf, "ich finde einfach nur überflüssig und unangemessen. Der Mistkerl sollte noch viel länger da drinnen hocken." Harry schwieg. "Ich weiß sowieso nicht", fuhr Ron fort, "warum Fudge ihn damals so davonkommen hat lassen. Verdammt, 31 Jahre! Jetzt kommt er raus und macht weiter wie früher.."  
  
"Du vergisst", erwiderte Harry ruhig, "dass Voldemort gefallen ist. Klar, er kann auch alleine genug Mist machen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das tut."  
  
Ron sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Du glaubst im Ernst, dass Malfoy sich geändert hat?"  
  
"Nun, immerhin hatte er 31 Jahre lang Zeit, über alles nachzudenken."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco hob den Stein vom Boden auf und machte den letzten Strich für das 31. Jahr. Er lächelte, doch es sah eher aus wie eine bösartige Grimasse. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, blonde verfilzte Haare hingen ihm bis auf den Rücken hinunter und auch sein Bart war nicht von schlechten Eltern.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und lauschte. Schritte kamen über den Gang und verhallten dann. Er musterte wieder seine "eigenen" vier Wände. Sie alle waren mit Strichen übersäht, für jeden Tag einen. Um jeden Monat ein Kreis, um 12 Monate ein Kreis, um 10 Jahre ein Kreis.  
  
Drei große Kreise, an jeder Wand einer, in jedem Kreis zwölf weitere Kreise, an der anderen Wand zusammenhanglose Worte, in einem Anfall aus Wut und Mutlosigkeit hingekritzelt. Draco rieb sich über die Stirn und murmelte: "Ein Jahr.das verdammte letzte Jahr."  
  
Er saß seit 31 Jahren in dieser Zelle, kannte jeden Stein und jede Luftritze genau, im Grunde wusste er nicht einmal mehr, wie es war, in einem Haus zu wohnen, so sehr hatte sein Körper sich seiner Behausung angepasst. Nur noch dunkel erinnerte Draco sich an große Himmelbetten, an Schränke und Tische. An Bedienstete.  
  
Aber er war nicht verrückt geworden. Er wusste noch immer, wer er war und wieso er hier war.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Oh ja, es war Potters Schuld, dass er hier war. Er hatte seinem Freund Weasley vertraut, hatte ihm alles erzählt.zu viel. Weasley war misstrauisch gewesen und entdeckte schließlich, dass Draco sie alle betrog, dass er es war, der ihre Aktionen verriet und dass er verantwortlich für die vielen Verluste auf ihrer Seite war. Weasley hatte nicht lange gezögert und seine Tarnung verraten, hatte ihn lächelnd den Dementoren überlassen, hatte seine damals ohnehin schon bezweifelte Familie noch tiefer gerissen und sie zum Gespött der Gesellschaft gemacht. Weasley hatte nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Mutter vernichtet. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Seine Mutter war die einzige Person, an die er sich noch genau erinnerte. Was mochte mit ihr passiert sein? War sie bereits tot oder lebte sie irgendwo in einer kleinen Hütte? Er war sich sicher, dass sie es sich nicht mehr leisten konnte, auf Malfoy Manor zu leben, gewiss hatte sie es verkauft.  
  
Wegen Harry Potter!  
  
Und doch.Draco fragte sich, was Potter gefühlt haben mochte, damals, als man ihn nach Askaban schickte. Als er entdeckte, dass Draco ihn jahrelang angelogen und benutzt hatte. Hass? Resignation? Oder einfach nur Enttäuschung? Unwillkürlich seufzte Draco.  
  
Er hatte ihn geliebt, früher einmal. Und schon damals hatte er gewusst, dass Harry Potter ihm nützen würde, nicht nur bei seiner Rolle als Spion, nein, Potter würde ihm geben, was er brauchte. Was ihm seit Jahren verwehrt geblieben war.  
  
Potter war jung und unschuldig gewesen, er hatte ebenfalls in den ersten 11 Jahren seines Lebens keine Liebe erfahren, so wie Draco. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Potter in Hogwarts Freunde gefunden hatte.  
  
Er, Draco, hatte keine Freunde gefunden. Er hatte Leute gefunden, die ihn bewunderten, die wussten, dass man ihn besser nicht zum Feind hatte, und Leute, die einfach zu blöd waren, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen.  
  
Er hatte gedacht, das wären Freunde, diese Leute wären das, was er sich seit 11 Jahren bereits gewünscht hatte. Draco lachte hohl auf. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war!  
  
Und dann, als er sie glauben gemacht hätte, er wäre gegen Voldemort, er hätte eingesehen, welche Seite für ihn die richtige war, da hatte Harry Potter ihm gezeigt, wie Freunde sein konnten, wie Freunde sein sollten. Was Liebe war.  
  
Draco schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Erinnerungen brachen über ihn hinein, ließen ihn zweifeln, ob er das richtige tat.  
  
Potter hatte ihm stets vertraut, hatte seine Loyalität nie in Zweifel gezogen, wie all die anderen. Hatte ihn sogar vor seinen beiden besten Freunden in Schutz genommen und er hatte ihm das gegeben, was Draco damals hatte haben wollen.  
  
Nein, er würde an seinem Plan festhalten. Potter hatte ihn hierher gebracht, durch seine Naivität. Durch seine Freunde ! Und dafür würde er sich revanchieren. Gut, er konnte Potter vielleicht nicht in dieselbe Hölle stecken, aber er kannte seine Schwachstellen. Sie waren mit das einzige, von dem wirklich behaupten konnte, es an Harry zu kennen.  
  
~*~  
  
Zitternd vor Kälte wachte Draco auf. Etwas hatte ihn abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Etwas, das vor seiner Zellentür stand. Er zog die löchrige Decke fester um sich und stand auf.  
  
Eisige Kälte nahm seine Zell in Beschlag, kroch durch die Decke, seine Kleider. Draco begann, mit den Zähnen zu klappern und ging zu dem kleinen Gitterfenster, durch das ein schwacher Lichtstrahl fiel.  
  
Es waren zwei Dementoren, die vor seiner Zelle standen. Draco fuhr zurück, als er ein Echo ein seinem Kopf hörte. Es waren Schreie, die Stimme seiner Mutter. Verzweifelt versuchte Draco, sich zu konzentrieren, er verbannte alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und umklammert krampfhaft die Gitterstäbe. Die Schreie wurden leiser, undeutlicher und verebbten schließlich ganz.  
  
Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch die Gänge der Sicherheitsabteilung, dann spürte der Mann, wie die Kälte nachließ. Anscheinend entfernten sie sich wieder.  
  
Draco atmete schnell und kleine Schweißperlen rannen ihm über die Stirn. Sie waren lange nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen, nicht mehr, seit er ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass er sich gegen sie zu wehren vermochte. Doch diesmal hatten sie es geschafft, hatten seinen Schutz durchbrochen. Warum ?  
  
Langsam lösten sich seine Finger von den Eisenstäben, die Decke lag auf dem kalten Boden. Warum waren sie gekommen? Woher hatten sie gewusst, dass das passieren würde? Oder hatte sie es einfach auf Gut Glück versucht?  
  
Draco hatte sich mit den Jahren an die Anwesenheit der Dementoren gewöhnt, wobei ihm seine Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik zu gute kamen. Viele glückliche Gedanken hatte er sowieso nicht gehabt, die meisten waren Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Harry gewesen. Und selbst da war er nicht sehr oft glücklich gewesen, hatte er ihn doch mit dem Wissen, ihn zu betrügen, geliebt. Aber einige wenige Momente hatten die Dementoren entdeckt und gierig aufgesogen.  
  
Wie spät mochte es sein? In den anderen Zellen war es still, nur gelegentlich erklang ein Schnarchen oder ein Wimmern. Draco griff nach einem Stein und fügte einen weiteren Tag hinzu. Es war der erste des neuen Jahres.  
  
Dann ließ er sich an der Wand herunter gleiten und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde ja noch ein Weilchen schlafen können, bevor Weasley zu seiner monatlichen Inspektion kam. Doch nur wenige Minuten später ertönten Stimmen in den Gängen und Draco lauschte den Schritten, die an einzelnen Zellen Halt machten, ein paar Worte sagten und dann weitergingen.  
  
"Früh dran diesen Monat", dachte er verwundert und schloss die Augen wieder. Die Inspektion war kein triftiger Grund, um sich beim Schlafen unterbrechen zu lassen. Doch als die Schritte und Stimmen lauter wurden und schließlich eine barsche Stimme sagte "Wach auf, Malfoy!", ahnte er, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Inspektion war.  
  
Widerstrebend öffnete Draco ein Auge und fixierte Weasleys Gesicht vor den Stäben. Dieser blickte nicht allzu begeistert drein und nach wenigen Sekunden verschwand er wieder. Dann zeigte Gibbins, der Aufseher dieses Traktes, mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte "Stupor!"  
  
Draco erstarrte und die Tür wurde rasch geöffnet. Gibbins betrat die Zelle, belegte Draco mit einem Fesselzauber und fügte sicherheitshalber noch den Marionettenzauber hinzu.  
  
Dann verließ er mit Draco vor sich die Zelle und sah misstrauisch die Gänge auf und ab. Niemand war zu sehen und Weasley wurde ungeduldig. "Schon gut, Gibbins, was sollte er machen? Er hat weder einen Zauberstab und ich denke nicht, dass er die beiden Flüche brechen kann."  
  
Gibbins lachte hohl auf. "Sie wissen ja nicht, wozu dieser Mann fähig ist, Minister. Nicht einmal die Dementoren können ihm etwas anhaben."  
  
Percy Weasley sah ihn überrascht an. "Davon hat man mich nicht informiert."  
  
Der Aufwärter zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln und ging den Gang entlang, immer noch Draco vor sich. "Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."  
  
"Nichts zu tun? Sie sind der Aufseher in dem Bereich, der ihn einschließt. Wer hat denn außer Ihnen etwas damit zu tun?"  
  
Äußerlich sah Draco starr nach vorn, doch in seinem Inneren schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie zum Teufel hatte dieser Schwachkopf es geschafft, Zaubereiminister zu werden?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ich habe die Kapitel noch mal alle neu hochgeladen, wegen den Absätzen! Hoffe, man kann es jetzt besser lesen ;) 


	4. Kapitel 3

A/N: Da hab ich glatt vergessen, auf Annas Review zu antworten *ditscht sich*  
  
Also  
  
@Anna erstmal danke für diese tollen Riwus *grinst breit* Und die Frau ist nicht Umbridge ;) Die hat hoffentlich mittlerweile das Zeitliche gesegnet *Stock rauskram* Wenn nicht... *hust* 31 Jahre ;) Und deine Zissa.uhm.es geht ihr gut *versichert schnell* Mal sehen, ob sie noch einen Auftritt bekommt.*zwinker*  
  
@Snuggles Danke für dein Review *sich sehr gefreut hat* Und zu den Kritikpunkten:  
  
1. Draco hat sich durch Occlumency die Dementoren und deren Wirkung ziemlich gut vom Hals halten können ;)  
  
2. mir gefällt die Vorstellung, dass Harry ein zweiter Mad Eye Moody wird nicht sonderlich, außerdem denke ich, dass sein größtes Hobby immer das Quidditch war und da er ja jetzt auch schon älter ist. Und in diesem Kapitel wirst du erfahren, dass Harry nicht mehr bei Ron und Hermione wohnt ;) Er besucht sie nur natürlich recht häufig! Hoffe, ich konnte deine Fragen damit ein bisschen klären (  
  
@Zissy jepp, ziemlich viel Zeit^^ und was Mr Deatheater macht.wer weiß das schon ? :D Ich weiß es?! Naja egal *lol* Danke jedenfalls für dein Review ;)  
  
@Sam *gg* du hast es erfasst *stubbst Draco an* *grinst nur* aber danke, dass du reviewt hast *hoppst* Hatte ich das schon gesagt? Achja, bestimmt..*verwirrt wie immer* Was solls *lol* Danke jedenfalls!!!  
  
Okay, 3. Chapter *smile* Hoffe, es gefällt einigermaßen.  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Als Harry erwachte, nahm er zuerst das Trommeln der Regentropfen gegen sein Fenster wahr. Gähnend griff er nach seiner Brille und beobachtete die kleinen Rinnsaale an der Scheibe einen Moment.  
  
Es war wie die letzten Wochen auch wieder ein typischer Novembertag und Harry verspürte keine allzu große Lust, aufzustehen.  
  
Ladenbesitzer war eben doch etwas anderes als Quidditchspieler und Harry sehnte sich nicht selten zurück auf das Spielfeld, dorthin, wo er frei gewesen war, wo er seit langen Jahren hingehört hatte.  
  
Doch er wusste, dass er den jüngeren Talenten die Chance geben musste, zu zeigen, was sie konnten, ebenso, wie man ihm diese Chance gewährt hatte. Das Qudditchfeld war nicht mehr sein Terrain, er war sich am Ende seiner Laufbahn als Sucher fehl am Platze unter all den jungen Spielern vorgekommen, obwohl diese ihm alle mit Achtung und Respekt begegnet waren.  
  
Und einen Laden in der Winkelgasse zu besitzen war wirklich nicht schlecht, es war nur anders. Es war eigentlich tagein, tagaus das gleiche, was er tat. Diese Abwechslung, die ihm das ganze Quidditchspiel schmackhaft gemacht hatte, war nicht mehr da. Er verkaufte Umhänge und Roben, beriet Kunden, bestellte neue Ware, jeden Tag.  
  
Harry seufzte. Warum dachte er eigentlich jeden Morgen aufs Neue darüber nach? Warum tat er dann nichts? Warum verkaufte er den Laden nicht und suchte sich etwas anderes? Die Antwort war, Harry wusste nicht, was er stattdessen tun sollte. Er war 57 Jahre alt, in diesem Alter war es äußerst schwierig, eine neue Stelle zu finden. Und was hätte er tun sollen?  
  
Das Ministerium erschien ihm nicht sehr verlockend, auch wenn Fudge schon vor langer Zeit in den Ruhestand getreten war und Percy Weasley an seiner Stelle das Amt des Zaubereiministers übernommen hatte. Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Percy war unbedeutend besser als Fudge und Harry ahnte, dass viele Zauberer darauf warteten, dass er es Fudge gleichtun würde und dass ein neuer Nachfolger ernannt wurde.  
  
Harry unterbrach seine Grübeleien und stand auf. Es regnete noch immer und nun, da er das Bett verlassen hatte, kroch ihm die Kälte unangenehm durch die Glieder. Rasch griff er nach einem Umhang, der neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl hing, und warf ihn sich über.  
  
Auf dem Flur kam ihm Humphrey, sein alter, grauer Kater, entgegen. Schnurrend strich er um Harrys Beine und dieser bückte sich, um ihn hochzuheben.  
  
"Na? Gut geschlafen?" Zärtlich sah er in die dunklen Augen Humphreys und ging mit dem Tier auf dem Arm in die Küche.  
  
Einzig dort schien es warm zu sein, was wohl auf den alten Kachelofen zurückzuführen war, der dort bereits seit Jahrzehnten stand. Harry ließ Humphrey herunter, öffnete die Klappe des Ofens und entfachte das Feuer, welches nur noch schwach glühte, neu. Humphrey miaute und setzte sich erwartungsvoll vor seinen leeren Napf.  
  
Wenig später hörte man die Holzscheite im Ofen knacken, Humphrey leckte zufrieden die letzten Reste seines Frühstücks aus und Harry saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Tisch, den Tagespropheten vor sich.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn, als die er die Schlagzeile las. "Draco Malfoy - Hat er das verdient?" Der Artikel war jedoch nicht zu Gunsten Malfoys, wie Harry nach einigen Zeilen feststellte, sondern richtete sich gegen Fudge, der Draco Malfoy keine, wie die Zauberer fanden, angemessene Strafe auferlegt hatte und die Tatsache, dass er nun auch noch ein Jahr früher entlassen wurde, fachte die Gemüter nur noch stärker an.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Prozess. Malfoy hatte alles zugegeben und der Verhandlung so ein schnelles Ende bereitet. Warum hatte Fudge ihn nur zu 32 Jahren verurteilt? Harry vermutete, dass es hauptsächlich dieses Urteil gewesen war, dass Fudge damals einige Sympathien gekostet hatte. Tagelang hatte die Presse über den Prozess berichtet, über den Werdegang Malfoys und über seine Verbrechen. Nirgendwo jedoch war seine Beziehung zu Harry aufgetaucht, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Kaum jemand hatte davon gewusst und diejenigen, die Bescheid wussten, hatte nicht ein Wort darüber verlauten lassen.  
  
Harry blätterte um und starrte auf die Wörter, ohne zu registrieren, was sie bedeuteten. Mit den Jahren hatte er es geschafft, die Gedanken an Malfoy zu verdrängen, eine neue Beziehung hatte er seitdem jedoch nicht gehabt. Harry hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass er den richtigen einfach nicht gefunden hatte, doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er bei jedem Mann, dem er nur etwas näher kam, sofort an Malfoy denken musste.  
  
Aber nun waren Jahrzehnte vergangen, man hatte während der Zeit, die Malfoy in Askaban saß, nichts über ihn gehört und Harry hatte gehofft, bis zu seiner Entlassung darüber hinweg zu sein, einfach wie jeder andere Mensch an diesen Mann denken zu können. U nd vielleicht war ihm das bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch gelungen, er verspürte nicht mehr diesen Hass, diese Abneigung gegen Malfoy. Harry hatte sich mit dem abgefunden, was passiert war.  
  
Man konnte nicht lieben, ohne verletzt zu werden.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sah misstrauisch zum bedeckten Himmel hinauf und hastete weiter die Straße entlang. Der Regen hatte eine kurze Pause eingelegt, jedoch war Himmel mit grauen Wolken bedeckt und nicht wenige Leute liefen mit aufgespannten Regenschirmen durch die Straßen Londons.  
  
Es war länger her, seit er das letzte Mal in der Winkelgasse gewesen war und Ron freute sich, all die Läden, die ihn schon als Kind fasziniert hatten, mal wieder zu durchstöbern. Hermione war schon im Labor und Ron war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie nicht gemeinsam gehen konnten. Vielleicht sollte er sich nach einem neuen Job umsehen, da er Hermione sich nur morgens und abends kurz sahen. Ron mochte seinen Job eigentlich, doch da er als Nachtwächter arbeitete, gab es nur wenige Gelegenheiten, abends etwas zusammen zu unternehmen.  
  
Ron erreichte den Tropfenden Kessel gerade noch vor dem nächsten Regenschauer und schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter sich. In dem Pub war es warm und gemütlich, mehrere Hexen und Zauberer saßen an den Tischen, tranken etwas und unterhielten sich. Frank, der Wirt, hob grüßend die Hand. Ron erwiderte den Gruß und ging gleich zu der Backsteinmauer.  
  
Um diese Zeit war in der Winkelgasse nicht viel los, da die meisten Leute auf der Arbeit waren und nur Rentner oder eben jene, die wie Ron nachts arbeiteten, gingen die Straße entlang, blieben hier und dort mal stehen oder betraten die Läden.  
  
Ron ging an der magischen Menagerie und Gringotts vorbei, warf nur einen kurzen Blick in das Schaufenster von Flourish & Blotts und blieb bei Potters Umhänge für alle Gelegenheiten stehen. Harry schien gerade eine ältere Hexe zu beraten, er hatte mehrere Umhänge über dem Arm und die Frau nahm einen herunter, um ihn näher zu betrachten.  
  
Ron öffnete die Tür und lächelte leicht, als die vertraute Türglocke erklang. Harry hatte nichts verändern wollen an dem Laden, der nur seit bestimmt 75 Jahren bestand und für viele Hexen und Zauberer nicht mehr wegzudenken war.  
  
Harry sah auf, lächelte Ron zu und sagte zu der Hexe: "Ich hätte auch noch einen Umhang in dunkelgrün, aus feingearbeiteter Wolle. Wenn Sie ihn sich anschauen wollen." Er schob einige Roben zur Seite, die auf dem Ständer hingen und nahm einen Umhang ab. Die Hexe musterte ihn und nickte dann strahlend. Harry ging mit ihr zur Kasse, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Ron sah sich derweil im Laden um und musterte die neueste Kollektion, die erst gestern eingetroffen war. Die Türglocke bimmelte erneut und Harry kam zu ihm herüber. "Was gibt es?"  
  
Ron drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte: "Nichts besonderes, ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte mir, ich sehe mal vorbei.sag mal, ist das Seide? Hermione liegt mir schon ewig in den Ohren, dass sie eine neue Robe braucht."  
  
"Ja, das ist Seide", antwortete Harry und Ron griff nach einem der Umhänge, um ihn zu begutachten. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann trat ein. Harry und Ron drehten sich um.  
  
Der Mann hatte kinnlange blonde Haare, trug einen zerschlissenen Umhang und als Harry in seine eisgrauen Augen sah, durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Stromschlag.  
  
Der Mann kam zu ihm herüber und Harry zischte: "Würdest du uns bitte allein lassen, Ron?"  
  
Ron musterte den Mann und seine Miene wurde grimmig. "Natürlich."  
  
Er ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und Harry sah Draco Malfoy entgegen.  
  
"Hallo, Harry."  
  
Es war unverkennbar immer noch seine Stimme, jene, die Harry wohlige Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn besessen damals, hatte ihn sich nur mit seiner Stimme willig machen können. Harry konzentrierte sich kurz und brachte seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Malfoy", erwiderte er kühl und nickte. "Ich nehme an, du brauchst Umhänge."  
  
"Ja...hast du vielleicht irgendein Sonderangebot? Bin knapp bei Kasse im Moment."  
  
Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und ging zu einem Ständer mit gebrauchten Umhängen. "1 Galleone das Stück."  
  
Draco warf einen Blick auf die Umhänge und zog wahllos einen heraus. "Ich nehme diesen hier." Er kramte in seinem Umhang und förderte eine Galleone zu Tage.  
  
Harry ging mit ihm zum Ladentisch und öffnete die Kasse. Draco reichte ihm das Geld und Harry legte es in ein Fach. "Brauchst du eine Quittung?"  
  
"Harry, wir müssen reden", sagte Draco rasch und hielt Harrys Hand fest, die auf der Glasplatte lag.  
  
Harry zuckte vor der Berührung zurück und sagte kurz: "Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Morgen Abend, im Central Park!" Damit entzog er ihm seine Hand und drehte sich um.  
  
Wenig später hörte er, wie Draco den Laden verließ und sah Ron wieder den Verkaufsraum betreten. Er sah Harry an und sagte leise: "Du solltest das nicht tun, Harry, glaub mir."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Lass es gut sein, Ron. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir einen Fluch auf Hals hetzt und untersteh dich, mir zu folgen!" fügte er hinzu und fixierte Ron scharf.  
  
"Schon gut", grummelte dieser, "entschuldige bitte, dass ich mir Sorgen um meinen besten Freund mache!"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Nein, Ron, es ist nur.warte doch!" Aber Ron hatte den Laden schon verlassen und ging weiter die Straße entlang.  
  
Klasse, Malfoy. Kaum tauchst du wieder auf, fängt alles wieder von vorne an!  
  
~*~  
  
".na ja, jedenfalls treffen sie sich morgen Abend." Ron wischte abwesend mit dem Lappen über die Fensterscheibe und sah hinaus auf die brauen, matschigen Wiesen.  
  
"Sie tun was?"  
  
Es gab ein lautes Platsch! und Ron drehte sich um. Hermione starrte ihn entsetzt an, ihr Wischtuch schwamm zwei Meter weiter unten in einem gelben Plastikeimer.  
  
"Sie treffen sich", wiederholte Ron verwirrt und ließ das Tuch wieder hoch schweben.  
  
Seine Frau ergriff es und sagte scharf: "Ron, du hättest es verhindern sollen, weißt du."  
  
Ron lachte auf. "Hermione, ich werde Harry nicht vorschreiben, mit wem er sich wann und wo trifft. Ich bin zwar nicht begeistert davon, dass er anscheinend wieder anfangen will, näheren Kontakt", bei diesen Worten schnaubte Hermione verächtlich, "zu Malfoy zu führen, aber das muss er selbst wissen. Und ich sags dir, wenn wir uns einmischen und versuchen, ihn von unserer Meinung zu überzeugen, werden wir am Ende doch falsch liegen."  
  
"Und wenn wir nichts tun, wird sich unser Verdacht bestätigen und er tut Harry weiß Gott was an", murmelte Hermione und wischte die bereits saubere Scheibe zum dritten Mal.  
  
~*~  
  
Humphrey lief den kurzen Flur entlang und zwängte sich durch den engen Spalt der Küchentür. Harry hob den Kopf und lächelte, als er den Kater erblickte. Dieser sprang auf seinen Schoß und sah ebenfalls zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Draußen schien es tagsüber gar nicht richtig hell geworden zu sein, die Laternen warfen ein grelles Licht auf die Straße und beleuchteten den immer noch fallenden Regen. Niemand war zu sehen, nicht einmal die alte Katze, die sonst immer vor dem Haus bei den Mülltonnen herumlungerte, ließ sich blicken.  
  
Harry strich abwesend über Humphreys Kopf und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf die Uhr. Zugegeben, die bevorstehende Begegnung mit Malfoy beschäftigte ihn schon den ganzen Tag, ehrlich gesagt, genauso wie den gestrigen auch, und nun, da es fast soweit war, kam Harry sich wieder vor wie ein Teenager, der sein erstes Date vor sich hatte. Dabei konnte man es wirklich nicht Date nennen. Nein, es war wohl eher ein Blind Date.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was aus dem Malfoy geworden war, den er glaubte, zu kennen, wie der heutige Malfoy sich verhielt, was seine Ansichten waren, was er erlebt hatte. Denn dass Draco Malfoy sich verändert hatte, lag auf der Hand, keiner durchlebte 31 Jahre in Askaban, ohne nicht davon geprägt zu werden.  
  
Die Minuten verstrichen in ihrem gewohnten Rhythmus, Humphrey begann, sein Fell zu putzen und Harry sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel und der Regen wurde langsam schwächer. Schließlich stand Harry auf und holte einen dicken Umhang aus dem Schrank. Nachdem er diesen mit einem Wasser-Abweisungs-Zauber belegt hatte, strich er Humphrey, der auf dem Sofa lag, noch einmal über den Kopf und verließ dann die Wohnung.  
  
Draußen plätscherten vereinzelte Tropfen in die Pfützen, die sich auf der unebenen Straße gebildet hatten, und Harry blieb kurz im Hauseingang stehen. Irgendwie spürte er, dass sich etwas verändern würde, wenn er auf den Bürgersteig trat und dorthin ging, wo jener Mann auf ihn warten würde, den er noch vor wenigen Tagen niemals hatte wieder sehen wollen.  
  
Harrys Blick wanderte unbewusst zu den Mülltonnen und erspähte zwei gelbe Augen, die ihn unbewegt aus der Dunkelheit anstarrten. Nach einer Weile konnte er die Umrisse der Katze erkennen, welche vor einer der Tonnen saß und ihn unverwandt ansahen. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick eine Weile, dann erhob sich die Katze und ging die Straße hinunter.  
  
Nachdem er ihr eine Weile nachgesehen hatte, folgte Harry dem Tier und machte sich auf den Weg zum Central Park.  
  
tbc 


	5. Kapitel 4

**A/N: **Erst mal entschuldigt, dass hier so lange nichts mehr kam schämt sich Aber ich hatte leider eine übelst nervige Schreibblockade, die hoffentlich wieder beseitigt ist…auf jeden Fall ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews strahlt

**Sunnylein** dir ganz besonders ganz viele Kekse gibt Ohne dich wäre das Chapter wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht fertig…hoffe, dass du nach meiner Mail nicht allzu enttäuscht warst seufz Tut mir echt leid, dass jetzt doch so lange gedauert hat!

**snuggles **oooh, vielen Dank strahlt wie sonst was Ich hoffe ja, dass ich dich nicht irgendwann ganz vertreibe unsicher guck Aber auf jeden Fall find eich es nett, dass du sie dennoch noch liest Keks gibt

Sooo, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass das nächste Update nicht wieder 4 Monate dauert…oh mein Gott, 4 Monate versinkt im Erdboden Sollte länger dauern, bitte Mail schreiben und mich zum PC zerren hust

Viel Spaß beim lesen und Review nicht vergessen!!!!

**__**

**_4. Kapitel_**

**__**

Der Mann wickelte den Mantel fester um sich und sah sich um. Niemand war zu sehen, was nicht besonders verwunderlich war. Kaum jemand verspürte Lust, an einem kalten Abend Ende November, noch dazu bei Regen, in der Dunkelheit durch den Central Park zu laufen, hörte man doch immer wieder von jenen zwielichtigen Gestalten, die sich dort herumtrieben. Diese jedoch schienen den Mann nicht zu kümmern, er saß bereits seit Stunden auf einer Bank in der Mitte des Geländes und wartete.

Draco zweifelte eigentlich nicht daran, dass Harry auftauchen würde. Er war sich der Anziehungskraft, die er wohl immer noch auf diesen Mann, selbst nach so vielen Jahren, ausübte, sehr wohl bewusst und auch die Tatsache, dass Weasley so offensichtlich gegen dieses Treffen war, was Draco sich gut vorstellen konnte, würde Harry dazu bewegen, zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich war dieses sogar einer der Hauptgründe.

Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Draco daran, wie sehr Harry damals im Krieg, wie man es wohl nennen sollte, unter der ständigen Bevormundung durch seine Freunde gelitten hatte. Er hatte ihn gedrängt, sich gegen sie zu behaupten, ihnen zu zeigen, dass er nicht ihr Eigentum war, doch Harry hatte Angst, die beiden Leute, mit denen er zur damaligen Zeit seit 10 Jahren befreundet war, vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Draco hatte schließlich nachgegeben und es nie wieder erwähnt, ebenso wie Harry.

Unwirsch verdrängte der Mann die alten Erinnerungen. All das, was in diesen Jahren passiert war, war endgültig vorbei, unwiderrufbar, und er spürte nur noch, wie damals während der Schulzeit, einen unbändigen Hass auf ihn, Verachtung und das Verlangen, sich zu rächen. Harry war schwach, es würde ein leichtes Spiel werden, davon war Draco überzeugt, und der erste Schritt war bereits getan.

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über die nähere Umgebung wandern und versuchte, durch den immer dichter werdenden Regenschleier etwas zu erkennen. Dann, schließlich, tauchte zwischen den Bäumen eine Gestalt auf und unwillkürlich kniff Draco die Augen zusammen. Ihre Umrisse waren durch den Regen etwas verschwommen, doch mit jedem Schritt, die sie näher an ihn heran kam, wurde Draco sich sicherer und gelassen sah er Harry entgegen.

Kurz darauf stand er vor ihm und sah ihn ruhig an. Draco blieb stumm und musterte sein Gegenüber stattdessen eingehend. Er war alt geworden, so wie er auch. Wie Weasley und Granger. Doch selbst Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass Harry noch immer attraktiv war, zwar auf eine andere Art und Weise als in seinen jungen Jahren, aber durchaus nicht zu verachten.

„Ich nehme an, dass du mich nicht nur treffen wolltest, um mich jetzt anzustarren", brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen und sah ihn forschend an, „also, was willst du?"

Draco zögerte kurz, dann sagte er achselzuckend: „Ich wollte dich wieder sehen."

Harry hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. „Und dafür treffen wir uns abends im Park, während es regnet und auch sonst nicht allzu gemütlich ist?"

„Hey, das war dein Vorschlag", wehrte Draco ab und musste grinsen, „ich wäre nie nur auch auf diesen Gedanken gekommen."

„Jaja, natürlich…schon damals hattest du an allem, was nicht brillant war, keine Schuld." Erst, als Harry den Satz schon ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, worauf er damit anspielte. Unwirsch und etwas wütend, weil er sich nun in eine Position gebracht hatte, die er gar nicht hatte haben wollen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich denke, du hast mich lange genug _wieder gesehen_. Sonst noch etwas oder kann ich wieder gehen?"

Draco seufzte leise. „Warum kannst du mir nicht noch eine Chance geben, Harry?"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. „Dass du es wagst, dies zu fragen, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fragte dann scharf: „Denkst du denn, dass du eine verdient hättest?"

„Nun, wahrscheinlich eher nicht.."

„Richtig. Warum fragst du dann noch?"

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Weil ich gehofft hatte, dass du deine Meinung änderst, und mir vielleicht, obwohl ich sie nicht verdient hätte, eine zweite Chance gibst."

Im ersten Moment war Harry sprachlos und das nutzte Draco, um seinen Kopf dicht zu dem seinen hinüberzubeugen und ihn spontan zu küssen. Erst einige Sekunden später stieß Harry ihn grob weg und fragte etwas außer Atem: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, Malfoy?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco leicht grinsend und strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich und antwortete kühl: „Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal darüber klar werden, bevor du deinen Trieben freien Lauf lässt."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Draco sah Harry unverwandt an. Wie er erwartet hatte, konnte Harry dem nicht lange standhalten, schon nach wenigen Sekunden wandte dieser den Blick ab und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt irgendwo über Dracos Schulter.

„Ich habe mich verändert, Harry, genau wie du. Wir sind älter geworden, haben Dinge gesehen, die man nicht hätte sehen sollen. Weißt du noch, wie es früher war? Damals hättest du mich nicht von dir weggestoßen, du hättest mich angefleht nicht aufzuhören, und jetzt? Mir ist klar, dass ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht und es nicht weiterhin verdient habe, aber…warum hörst du nicht einfach auf…dein Herz?"

Es hatte Draco Überwindung gekostet, die letzten Worte auszusprechen, ein Malfoy hörte niemals auf sein Herz, er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran, und diese ungeschriebenen Gesetze beeinflussten sein Denken und Handeln wohl noch immer.

Er sah, dass Harry etwas unsicher geworden war, aber es reichte noch nicht.

„Das ist Vergangenheit, Malfoy, ich habe nicht vor, es zu wiederholen und mich am Ende wieder zu fragen, warum ich so blind war und dir vertraute. Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich es tun sollte."

Auffordernd sah sein ehemaliger Erzfeind und Liebhaber ins Gesicht und Draco fühlte sich unangenehm an längst vergangene Jahre erinnert.

„Weil du es willst", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile, „du _willst _ mir vertrauen, dein Herz sagt es dir. Welche weiteren Beweise brauchst du noch?"

Harry sah ihn stumm an, einige Regentropfen liefen seine Wangen hinab, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Es war, als ob er angestrengt nachdachte und geduldig wartete Draco auf eine Antwort. Schließlich sagte Harry leise: „Ich kann es nicht." Abrupt drehte er sich um und verschwand mit raschen Schritten in der Dunkelheit.

Draco sah ihm unbeeindruckt nach. „Du wirst es wieder lernen…"

Als er schließlich wieder bei seiner Wohnung eintraf, hatten sich Harrys aufgewühlte Gefühle beruhigt und er war imstande einigermaßen klar zu denken. Dieses ganze Treffen war ein einziger Fehler gewesen, dessen war sich mittlerweile mehr als sicher. Mit fahrigen Fingern schloss er seine Wohnungstür auf, betrat den dunklen Flur und ließ seinen Umhang achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Humphrey schien nicht in der Wohnung zu sein, andererseits wäre er längst erschienen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, beschloss dann aber sich keine größeren Sorgen zu machen, bisher war Humphrey immer wieder aufgetaucht. Draußen regnete es noch immer, die Regentropfen schlugen gleichmäßig gegen die Fensterscheiben und mit einem Seufzer ließ Harry sich am Küchentisch nieder.

Der Tagesprophet lag noch immer wie am Morgen auf dem Tisch und die Überschrift schien ihn höhnisch anzublicken. Verärgert drehte Harry die Zeitung um und griff nach einer Thermoskanne mit Kaffee. Selbst jetzt noch schien Malfoys Kuss auf seinen Lippen zu brennen, sein Geschmack ließ sich nicht vertreiben, sondern blieb haften, entschlossen, nicht vergessen zu werden. Doch Harry war mindestens ebenso bestrebt ihn zu verdrängen, genau wie alles andere, das mit Malfoy zusammenhing.

Allerdings musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass sein Körper praktisch sofort reagiert hatte und ein kleiner Teil der alten Gefühle war erneut aufgeflammt, zwar nur kurz und er war auch durch die rasche Unterbrechung des Kusses schnell erstickt worden, doch an der Tatsache, dass noch Gefühle vorhanden waren, gab es nichts zu rütteln. Und genau das konnte Harry nicht verstehen. Er hasste Malfoy, und zwar aus tiefster Seele, daran hatte sich doch gewiss auch nach so langer Zeit nichts geändert. Als Beweis rief er sich Malfoys Taten zurück ins Gedächtnis und realisierte erleichtert, dass der Hass noch ebenso da war. Wie hätte er auch verschwinden können?

Harry war dennoch überrascht gewesen, wie gut Malfoy nach 32 Jahren Askaban noch immer aussah. Natürlich sah man ihm die Haft an, doch die heraus stechenden Merkmale waren unverändert, die Augen hatten ihren grau-blauen Schimmer nicht verloren und obwohl das Gesicht eingefallen und schmal geworden war, konnte man noch immer die ehemals feinen Züge erkennen. Und alles in allem musste Harry vor sich selbst zugeben, dass Draco Malfoy selbst mit Mitte Sechzig einen unwiderrufbar attraktiven Körper hatte.

Draußen vor dem Fenster wurde es immer dunkler und als Harry einen Blick nach draußen werfen wollte, blickte ihm sein eigenes Spiegelbild entgegen. Beunruhigt sah er auf die Uhr, es war bereits nach neun und Humphrey war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Zwar klang es lächerlich, selbst in Harrys Kopf, aber so lange war Humphrey eigentlich nie draußen geblieben.

Die Sorge um seinen Kater, der ihm bereits seit gut 12 Jahren Gesellschaft leistete und mit den Jahren ein treuer Freund geworden war, verdrängte die Gedanken an Malfoy erfolgreich und obwohl ihm klar war, dass es töricht war, stand Harry auf, verließ die Wohnung und stand nur wenig später an der Straße. Nach dem Regen sah man deutlich die unebenen, mit Wasser gefüllten Stellen, welche im Straßenlaternenlicht gespenstisch flackerten.

Unruhig sah Harry die verlassenen Bürgersteige hoch und hinunter, doch von Humphrey war nichts zu sehen. Er pfiff leise. Normalerweise hörte der Kater darauf nicht, aber andererseits wollte er nichts unversucht lassen.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde gab er es entmutigt auf und kehrte in seine Wohnung zurück. Ein Blick auf die tickende Küchenuhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits auf Mitternacht zuging und von Müdigkeit getrieben machte er das Licht aus und ging schlafen.

Der Himmel am nächsten Morgen war grau und wolkenverhangen. Laubblätter wurden von einem leichten Wind durch die Straßen gewirbelt und es war bereits so kalt, dass die meisten Menschen, die unterwegs waren, ihren Mantelkragen hochgeklappt hatten und mit eingezogenen Köpfen auf den Bürgersteigen entlang liefen.

Harry ging an diesem Morgen zu Fuß zur Winkelgasse anstatt wie sonst zu apparieren. Er wollte weiter Ausschau nach Humphrey halten, der auch in der Nacht noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Doch es war vergebens, er erreichte die Winkelgasse ohne auch nur eine Katze gesehen zu haben.

Als er sich seinem Geschäft näherte, bemerkte er, dass vor der Ladentür einige Hexen und Zauberer standen und aufgeregt diskutierten. Harry runzelte verwundert die Stirn, das war unüblich. Neuigkeiten wurden immer im „Tropfenden Kessel" ausgetauscht und nicht auf der Straße, vor allem nicht bei diesem Wetter.

Die Leute sahen, dass er sch näherte und wichen etwas zurück.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry freundlich, wandte den Kopf um die Tür aufzuschließen – und prallte entsetzt zurück.

Etwas flauschiges, graues hing regungslos am Ladenschild hinunter. Jetzt wusste Harry, was die Leute so beschäftigt hatte und wie gelähmt starrte er auf die roten Streifen, die den toten Katzenkörper zierten.

Ein Brechreiz überkam ihn plötzlich und keuchend stützte er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Dann, erst nachdem sich sein Magen wieder beruhigt hatte, riskierte er einen weiteren Blick und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

Es war eindeutig Humphrey, der da am Schild hing.

Langsam drehte Harry sich zu den Leuten um und sagte mit gepresster Stimme: „Ich öffne eine halbe Stunde später." Dann trat er an das Schild heran und holte Humphrey behutsam herunter. Die Leute zerstreuten sich, allerdings nicht ohne noch einige mitleidige oder erschrockene Blicke zurück zu werfen.

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Harry die Ladentür und betrat den Verkaufsraum. Die Tür stieß er achtlos mit dem Fuß wieder zu und zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als sie laut schepperte. Rasch durchquerte er mit Humphrey auf dem Arm den Raum und ging ins Lager. Lange Reihen von Kleiderständern, die mit Umhängen aller Arten gefüllt waren, standen dort und Harry ließ sich kraftlos auf eine Kiste sinken.

Ohne dass er genau wusste, was er tat, strich er sanft über Humphrey nasses, kaltes Fell und murmelte nicht zusammenhängende Worte. Die feuchten Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn und dann vermischten sich die Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht mit Tränen. Der Gedanken, wer das getan hatte, kam ihm nicht – noch nicht. Der Schmerz und die Trauer waren noch zu gewaltig, um andere Gefühle zuzulassen, und scheinbar endlose Minuten saß Harry so da, den toten Kater sanft in seinen Armen wiegend.

**Tbc**

**A/N: **Tjaaaa schnief Zu Humphreys Tod: Der wird der Aufhänger zu der Wendung zwischen Harrys und Dracos gegenwärtigen Verhältnis sein Wer Theorien hat, teilt sie mir ruhig mit grins

Und Review!!! anstubbs


	6. Author's Note! Wichtig!

**!!!!!!AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

Hallo,

es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass hier schon wieder so lange nichts kommt, aber in den letzten Wochen war meine Kreativität auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt, der sich aber heute abend zum Glück verflüchtigt hat und im Moment sprudelt das alles nur so aus mir raus :D

Das heißt, es wird hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen ein Update geben ganz fest verspricht

**sunnylein** ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Ich hätte wirklich nie damit gerechnet in dir eine so treue Leserin zu haben knuddelt durch Ich hoffe, du überstehst die nächsten Tage noch :)

Wenn nächste Woche kein Update kommt, bombardiert mich mit Mails, schickt mir Briefbomben oder sonst irgendetwas gg

Liebe Grüße,

Lyrikerin,

die wirklich hofft, dass niemand allzu böse auf sie ist!


	7. Kapitel 5

**A/N: **Soooo hier ist es endlich, das 5. Kapitel! Achtung, es ist noch nicht Beta gelesen, ich werde es daher später noch mal ersetzen mit der korrigierten Fassung.

Viel Spaß!

###

**5. Kapitel**

„Dieses Schwein!"

Harry zuckte zurück und seufzte dann.

Hermione warf ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick zu und erwiderte scharf: „Ron, wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob Malfoy es wirklich war. Vielleicht…hat es ja gar nichts mit ihm zu tun."

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Hermione, welche Beweise brauchst du noch?" Gerade wollte er zu einer Aufzählung ansetzen, doch diesmal unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Wir haben keine Beweise, sondern Vermutungen, Ron, aber ich befürchte, dass du Recht hast." Er schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Es deutet wirklich alles daraufhin, dass er zumindest etwas damit zu tun hat, 'Mione."

„So?" Hermione runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Na, zum Beispiel hat er ein Motiv", mischte Ron sich wieder ein, „Harry hat ihn abblitzen lassen und dafür will er sich jetzt rächen."

„Woher sollte er wissen, dass Humphrey Harry gehörte? Und woher wusste er, wo Harry wohnt?"

„Das kann man herausfinden", pflichtete Harry Ron bei, „ist nicht sonderlich schwer…"

„Eben, und außerdem stinkt diese ganze Aktion nach Malfoy zwanzig Meilen gegen den Wind."

Hermione überlegte eine Weile, dann schüttelte sie nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, das finde ich nicht. Es ist nicht Malfoys Art sich auf die Weise zu rächen. Ich hätte von ihm eher erwartet, dass er sich damit nicht zufrieden gibt und irgendwie versucht Harry umzustimmen, aber nicht dass er aus Wut seinen Kater ermordet."

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Wie kannst du wissen, was in Malfoy vorgeht? Oder auf welche Art und Weise er sich rächen würde?" Seine Stimme sprach deutlich dafür, dass er noch immer eher dazu tendierte, dass Draco Schuld an Humphreys Tod hatte, doch Hermione spürte, dass er unsicher und verwirrt war. Sie konnte es gut nachvollziehen, immerhin hatte Harry die letzten 33 Jahre ohne einen einzigen Feind verbracht, ohne in ständiger Furcht leben zu müssen von einem machtgierigen Schwarzmagier getötet zu werden und jetzt schien er zu befürchten, dass es wieder von vorne anfing, wenn auch in einem deutlich kleineren Rahmen.

„Ihr beide könntet das ebenso gut, schließlich sind wir 7 Jahre mit ihm zur Schule gegangen und haben danach noch weitere 4 Jahre mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Draco Malfoy sich etwas geschmackvolleres einfallen lassen würde, wenn er sich wirklich würde rächen wollen. Was ich, wie gesagt, bezweifle", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum, dann sprang Harry auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Nur wenig später hörten Ron und Hermione, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel.

Hermione seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch sinken. Sie war froh, dass Bess und Jo wieder abgereist waren und all das nicht mehr mitbekamen.

###

Harry verspürte einen ihm vollkommen unbekannten Zorn auf Hermione. Wie konnte sie es _geschmacklos _nennen, wenn irgendein Irrer, dessen Namen immer wahrscheinlicher Draco Malfoy war, seinen Kater kaltblütig ermordete?Er hetzte die Straßen entlang, wollte nur noch in seine Wohnung und versuchen alles für zumindest eine Weile zu vergessen.

Dabei war es auch sein erster Gedanke, nachdem er imstande gewesen war Humphreys Tod logisch zu betrachten, gewesen, dass es Malfoy getan hatte. _Wieso eigentlich_? fragte er sich und verlangsamte seinen Schritt etwas.

Ron hatte schon Recht, es sprach so ziemlich alles gegen ihn und außer ihm fiel Harry niemand ein, der dazu einen Grund hätte und überhaupt zu so etwas fähig wäre. Andererseits hatte sich bereits vor vielen Jahren gezeigt, dass es schier unmöglich war das Verhalten Draco Malfoys vorherzusagen und dass dadurch oftmals falsche Schlüsse gezogen worden waren.

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Es brachte nichts, er kam keinen Schritt weiter.

„Harry!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich überrascht um. Eine Frau winkte lachend und kam rasch näher.

„Ginny!" Erfreut ging er Harry ihr entgegen und umarmte seine Freundin. „Wir haben uns ja länger nicht mehr gesehen, was machst du denn so?"

Ginny lächelte und erwiderte: „Nun, Hilary hält mich ganz schön auf Trab, seit sie das Baby bekommen hat und da sie ja nebenbei studiert, kümmere ich mich öfters um den Kleinen. Ich komme gerade von ihr und bin auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wollen wir nicht ein Stück zusammen gehen?"

„Gerne." Harry nickte und nebeneinander gingen sie die Straße weiter entlang. Harry merkte nicht, wie Ginny ihm einmal einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, waren seine Gedanken bereits wieder bei Draco Malfoy.

„Wollen wir durch den Park gehen?" fragte Ginny und zog ihn, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, mit sich durch das hohe, schmiedeiserne Tor in den St. James Park. Dort herrschte ein reges Treiben, viele Leute nutzten das endlich wieder bessere Wetter, um einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen.

Harry sah sich um, betrachtete die kleinen Kinder, die zusammen über eine Wiese rannten und ihre Mütter, die langsamer und sich angeregt unterhaltend auf den angelegten Wegen liefen. Ohne dass er es wollte oder genau wusste, warum, schlich sich ein bitteres Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge. Mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung an den Krieg wieder da, an die vielen Verbote, an die Aufforderung das Haus nicht unnötig zu verlassen und daran, dass man zu dieser Zeit eigentlich keinem wirklich hatte trauen können. Diese Muggel ahnten nichts davon, es war zu lange her.

„Ist es nicht absurd, dass diese Leute alle gar nicht wissen, was die Zauberer für sie getan haben? Dass diejenigen, die von uns wissen, uns sogar verachten?", fragte er leise und sah einem jungen Paar nach, dass glücklich und eng ineinander verschlungen an ihnen vorbeiging. „Dass sie nicht wissen, dass es damals eine Zeit gab, in denen ihre ganze Existenz bedroht war und dass die meisten das nicht einmal gemerkt haben?"

Ginny seufzte leise. „Daran sind die Zauberer schuld, schließlich haben sie alles Mögliche unternommen, um den Krieg vor den Muggeln zu verbergen. Und bei jenen, die es mitbekommen haben, wurde ein Gedächtniszauber angewandt…sie wollten ihnen diese Erinnerungen ersparen, Harry." Sie warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Es kam eigentlich nie vor, dass Harry über den vergangenen Krieg und die damit zusammenhängenden Ereignisse sprach, vielmehr war er meistens derjenige, der von diesem Thema geschickt ablenkte.

Als er nichts sagte, beschloss Ginny ihn selbst darauf anzusprechen. „Ron hat mir erzählt, dass Draco Malfoy wieder aufgetaucht ist?", sagte sie leise und mit einem fragenden Unterton. Bisher hatte sie nur die Version ihres Bruders gehört und ihr schwante, dass dieser nicht imstande war die Geschichte zu erzählen ohne seine eigene Meinung und Wertung einzubringen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das alles etwas übertrieben dargestellt hatte und sie war neugierig, was nun wirklich passiert war.

Harry sah sie kurz an, wandte den Blick aber sofort wieder ab. Für einen Moment war er versucht sie anzufahren, ihr zu sagen, dass es sie nichts anging, dass das eine Sache zwischen ihm und Draco war und dass er es bereits fast bereute es Ron und Hermione erzählt zu haben, was bei dem Treffen passiert war.

„Ja", sagte er schließlich, als das Schweigen beklemmend wurde, „und seitdem…" Er brach ab.

„…ist nichts mehr, wie es vorher war?", führte Ginny seinen Satz zu Ende und lächelte verständnisvoll. Sie legte einen Arm um Harry und strich sich eine rote Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sie ahnte, wie ihr Freund sich fühlte; innerlich zerrissen zwischen dem, was er mit Malfoy erlebt hatte, und dem, was dieser ihm angetan hatte.

„Genau", bestätigte Harry ihr und bedachte sie mit einem liebvollen Blick. Das war eigentlich schon immer ein Zug an Ginny gewesen, den er besonders schätzte; sie begriff schnell und musste nicht erst auf die Tatsachen gestoßen werden wie Ron. „Einerseits weiß ich, dass er nicht gerade harmlos ist und dass es töricht von mir wäre mich erneut auf irgendetwas mit ihm einzulassen, doch andererseits...er scheint sich wirklich verändert zu haben, Gin, aber immerhin hat er uns schon einmal allesamt erfolgreich getäuscht, was seine Position angeht. Und doch bekomme ich ihn nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken, seit er wieder da ist, ganz egal, was er tut. Ob er mich nun überraschend küsst oder Humphrey tötet, er…"

„Er hat WAS getan?", fragte Ginny und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Gesicht wurde blass. „Oh, Harry…"

Harry drehte sich um und erwiderte schnell: „Oh, entschuldige, ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du das ja noch gar nicht weißt. Er…er hing heute Morgen vor dem Laden. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es war, aber es deutet alles darauf hin." Plötzlich war er wieder da, der Kloß in seinem Hals, und Harry war nicht länger fähig etwas zu sagen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Ginny bereits beide Arme um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn einfach fest. Sie sagte nichts und Harry drückte sie dankbar an sich.

Dann gingen sie schweigend weiter. Harry kickte abwesend einen Stein weg und erklärte: „Mein Verstand sagt mir, dass er es war, aber ich will es nicht glauben…ein Teil von mir hofft wohl noch immer, dass es irgendwann wieder so wie früher wird." Er lächelte traurig und sah sie an. „Das ist naiv und kindisch, ich weiß, aber manchmal…als ich mich gestern mit ihm getroffen habe, da war es fast wie früher und für ein paar Minuten wusste ich wieder, warum ich mich damals mit ihm eingelassen habe."

Ginny schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Das war das einzige, was sie nie verstanden hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte Harry vor allem in seinen letzten beiden Jahren wie Dreck behandelt, ihn verflucht, wann immer es ging, ihn beleidigt, ebenso sie selbst, Ron und Hermione. Die Nachricht, dass Harry und Malfoy zusammen waren, hatte bei so ziemlich allen Ordensmitgliedern Unverständnis hervorgerufen. Und soweit Ginny wusste, hatte Harry bisher niemanden erzählt, was seine Gründe gewesen waren.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es damals nicht verstanden habt und dass ihr es auch heute noch nicht tut. Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang wusste ich selber nicht genau, was mich dazu brachte..." Harry lächelte leicht und erinnerte sich an jenen Abend, als Draco Erfolg gehabt hatte…

_Flashback_

Verwirrt und wütend auf sich selber stieg Harry die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hoch. Er wusste selber nicht, wieso er sich überhaupt hier oben befand, während im Versammlungsraum eine wichtige Besprechung stattfand, Snape war nach wochenlangem Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht und hatte wohl einiges zu berichten, was Harry ziemlich interessierte. Immerhin saß Snape direkt an der Quelle, da er es nach einigen Schwierigkeiten geschafft hatte wieder in die Reihen der Deatheater aufgenommen zu werden.

Dazu kam, dass jener Brief, der ihn heute morgen erreicht hatte und ihn den ganzen Tag über zum Nachdenken angeregt hatte, von Draco Malfoy war und eigentlich legte Harry keinen großen Wert darauf ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Zwar war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass Rons und seine eigenen Zweifel unbegründet gewesen waren und dass Draco Malfoy sich tatsächlich von Voldemort abgewendet hatte, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht vergessen, wer Malfoy war.

Er war derjenige, der ihn die ganzen Jahre in Hogwarts über beleidigt hatte, der ihn bei Snape angeschwärzt hatte, wann er nur konnte, der dafür sorgte, dass Harry hatte nachsitzen müssen, wobei Harry immer noch nicht genau wusste, wie Malfoy das immer wieder geschafft hatte.

Harry fand seine Abneigung Malfoy gegenüber durchaus gerechtfertigt und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, warum er in diesem Moment die Tür nach draußen öffnete und auf die rundförmige Plattform des Turmes trat. Ein lauer Sommerwind strich über die Ländereien und ließ die grünen Blätter in den verschiedensten Bäumen rascheln, die Sternen standen hell und klar am Himmel und die Atmosphäre strahlte einen in letzter Zeit sehr selten gewordenen Frieden aus.

Harry sah sich nach Malfoy um und entdeckte ihn schließlich an der Ostseite des Turmes. Er stand an die Bürstung gelehnt und sah ihm entgegen.

Harry steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und ging zu ihm. Als er neben ihm stand, drehte Malfoy sich um und blickte über den See. Harry wartete etwa eine halbe Minute, dann fragte er ungeduldig: „Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur und Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ein höhnisch grinsender Malfoy war ihm eindeutig lieber als ein verklärt lächelnder. Es sah ungewohnt aus und Harry fand, dass Malfoys Gesicht offenbar nicht für ein Lächeln gedacht war. Es sah unglaubwürdig aus, die kalten, grauen Augen nahmen den ganzen das, was ein Lächeln ausmachte; Wärme, Verständnis, Freude. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten merkwürdig verzerrt und Harry war versucht ihm zu sagen, dass er bitte wieder normal gucken solle.

„Hör zu, wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann steh hier halt weiter herum und grins den See an, den stört es mit Sicherheit nicht. Aber ich kann mir sehr viel sinnvollere Dinge vorstellen, zum Beispiel…", er stockte und suchte nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung, die sinnvoller war als mit einem lächelnden Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm zu stehen. Normalerweise wären ihm wohl Dutzende Dinge eingefallen und Harry wusste nicht, warum sein Kopf auf einmal wie leergefegt war.

„…zum Beispiel…"

Jetzt drehte Malfoy sich um und beobachtete ihn amüsiert. „Es scheint mir, als gäbe es doch keine _sinnvolleren Dinge_. Oder mache ich dich etwa sprachlos?"

Ein durchtriebenes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, was Harry erleichtert realisierte. Alles war besser als dieses verquere Lächeln.

„Tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Malfoy, aber dieses Talent hast du noch nie besessen", gab er kühl zurück und musterte ihn unwillkürlich. Die etwa schulterlangen, silberblonden Haare bewegten sich leicht im Wind, vereinzelte Strähnen verirrten sich vor die nun wieder spöttischen, grauen Augen und zum ersten Mal, seit er Malfoy kannte, fielen Harry die weichen Gesichtszüge auf. Bisher waren sie in seinen Augen spitz, zu schmal und unansehnlich gewesen, doch nun erschienen sie ihm wohl geformt und durchaus hübsch.

„Aber anscheinend ein anderes", riss Malfoy ihn brutal aus seinen Gedanken, „oder warum sonst bleibt Harry Potter einer wichtigen Ordensversammlung fern, wo er seit seiner Aufnahme in denselbigen meines Wissens nach keine einzige verpasst hat."

„Weißt du, Malfoy, genau dasselbe habe ich mich eben auch gefragt", erwiderte Harry und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Er erwartete eine Bemerkung, irgendeinen schlauen Satz von Malfoy, der ihn zurückhalten würde, der ihm einen Grund für sein Kommen liefern würde.

Doch als er die Tür bereits erreicht hatte, hatte Malfoy noch nichts unternommen um ihn zurückzuhalten und verwirrt hielt Harry inne. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass der Malfoy, der dort hinten stand, ein anderer war, als er kannte, einen, von dem man nicht mehr sagen konnte, was er tun würde und was nicht.

„Blödsinn", dachte Harry verärgert und öffnete die Tür. Kein Mensch änderte sich über Nacht und gestern war Malfoy noch genau derselbe wie in all den Jahren zuvor gewesen, warum sollte er sich verändert haben?

Harry schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Er _hatte_ besseres zu tun als hier herumzustehen und sich über Malfoys Verhalten den Kopf zu zerbrechen oder sein Aussehen zu studieren und sich einzubilden, er wäre hübsch. Er sollte wirklich zu der Versammlung gehen und ihn hier oben stehen lassen. Wenn er nicht sagte, was er von ihm wollte, dann war das sein Problem, nicht Harrys.

Und doch…Malfoy würde ganz sicher nicht ohne Grund dieses Theater abhalten, er war niemand, der großartig Zeit verschwendete. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich wieder um. Er musste sch eingestehen, dass er neugierig war auf das, was Malfoy wirklich von ihm wollte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", wiederholte er seine Frage und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

Malfoy stieß sich von der Brüstung ab und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich will dich vergessen lassen, Potter", sagte er leise und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, „nicht ohne Hintergedanken wählte ich ausgerechnet diesen Tag dafür." Ein überheblich wirkendes Grinsen erschien kurz auf seinem Gesicht, doch Harry schwieg. Einerseits aus Verblüffung, andererseits um zu erfahren, wie dieses _Vergessen _aussehen sollte.

„Ich wüsste nichts, was ich würde vergessen wollen, Malfoy", antwortete er schließlich nach einer Weile und im nächsten Moment wusste er, dass das nicht stimmte. Er wollte so vieles vergessen. Voldemort, den Orden, die Erinnerungen, die ihn quälten, die entstellten Körpern, die ihn nachts wieder heimsuchten, die Tatsache, dass die Welt sich im Krieg befand und dass er der einzige war, der diesem Krieg ein Ende setzen konnte. Dass seine beiden besten Freunde glaubten, jeden Schritt, den er machte, kontrollieren zu müssen, Entscheidungen treffen zu können, die allein ihn etwas angingen.

Ein kurzes Auflachen erfüllte die ruhige Abendluft und eine Eule, die bis jetzt entspannt auf einem Baumwipfel gesessen hatte, flatterte aufgeschreckt davon. Harry sah ihr nach, nicht ahnend, dass Malfoy der sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht entging.

„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass du hier den tragischen Helden mimst, den all das völlig kalt lässt und der Stärke vorheuchelt, die längst nicht mehr vorhanden ist." Malfoy kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Warum tust du dir das eigentlich an, Potter?" fragte er nachdenklich und ließ seinen Blick über den jungen Mann vor ihm gleiten. „Warum wirst du zu einer von Dumbledores Figuren und lässt dich von ihm so setzen, wie es ihm gerade in den Kram passt?"

Harry erstarrte. Sein Herz klopfte bereits um mehrer Takte schneller als normal und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm wollte keine passende Antwort einfallen. Er hob den Blick und sah Malfoy stumm an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ein paar Sekunden, dann wandte er sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Du willst eine ganze Menge vergessen, Potter. Warum gestehst du dir das nicht ein? Oder ist es nur, weil ich dein _Erzfeind_ bin, weil du gerade vor mir keine Schwäche zeigen willst? Weil du bisher nie Schwäche zeigen durftest? Oder weil…"

„Hör auf!"

Laut und deutlich verhallten diese beiden Wörter und Malfoy hielt inne. Er drehte sich wieder um und fixierte Harry abwartend. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, doch Harry ignorierte es, ebenso wie das Zittern seiner Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Du hast kein Recht so zu reden, Malfoy, und du weißt, dass du übertreibst. Mag sein, dass ich einiges nur zu gerne vergessen möchte, doch es liegt nicht in dir mir dabei behilflich zu sein. Ich habe mich mit meinem Leben abgefunden, es soll so sein. Und entschuldige, aber du wirkst nicht gerade wie jemand, der angeblich über meine gesamten Gefühle und Wünsche Bescheid weiß oder den das kümmert. Wenn das alles war, was du zu sagen hast, sehe ich keinen Grund länger zu bleiben."

Harry verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst dafür, dass es ihm nicht gelang seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen klingen zu lassen, sondern dass stattdessen ein unsicherer und zittriger Unterton wahrnehmbar war, der auch Malfoy auffiel und ihn erneut zum Grinsen brachte.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille und Harry wollte sich gerade abwenden und den Turm verlassen, als er erschrocken zurückprallte.

Weiche, kühle Lippen waren plötzlich auf die seinen gepresst und ein schlanker Körper hatte sich an ihn gedrängt. Für ein paar Sekunden setzte Harrys Denken vollkommen aus und alles, was blieb, war der Wunsch, dass ihn diese Lippen und dieser Körper nie wieder alleine ließen. Es war ihm völlig egal, zu wem sie gehörten oder woher sie plötzlich gekommen waren.

Zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss und unwillkürlich schloss er dabei die Augen, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass es nur Malfoy sein konnte, der diese Flut von unbekannten Gefühlen in ihm auslöste.

Doch genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die Lippen auch schon wieder und enttäuscht öffnete Harry die Augen wieder. Malfoy stand etwa zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt und fuhr sich gerade leicht mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, einen etwas überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Wirklich nicht, Potter?"

Für einen Moment wusste Harry nicht, wovon Malfoy sprach, dann erinnerte er sich an seinen letzten Satz, bevor dieser ihm seiner Sinne beraubt hatte, und fahrig strich er kurz mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen, wohl wissend, dass das wohl das genaue Gegenteil seiner Empfindung vermittelte und dass Malfoy das sehr gut wusste.

Harry zögerte kurz. Er ahnte, dass er es später bereuen würde, wenn er sein Verlangen über seine Vernunft siegen ließ, doch als Malfoy wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zukam und seine Lippen kurz auf Harrys presste, verdrängte Harry seine Zweifel und rasch legte er eine Hand um Malfoys Nacken, der sich soeben wieder zurückziehen wollte.

Zum dritten Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen und dieses Mal würde Harry zu verhindern wissen, dass dieser Kuss genauso schnell endete wie seine beiden Vorgänger…

_ Flashback Ende_

„Du willst mir doch damit nicht sagen, dass du dich nur auf ihn eingelassen hast, weil er gut küssen konnte, oder?", fragte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und musterte Harry.

Harry zuckte die Achseln und wandte den Blick ab. Er ahnte, dass Ginny noch immer nicht verstand, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte eine Beziehung mit Malfoy einzugehen, doch langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er es selbst nicht ganz verstand. Aber das mehr damit zusammenhing als Küssen, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht hatte auch seine gegenwärtige Situation ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, schließlich hatte Malfoy damals mit beinahe allen Gründen, warum Harry _vergessen_ wollte, ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Eigentlich nicht, es gehörte noch eine ganze Menge mehr dazu."

Sein Tonfall signalisierte Ginny deutlich, dass er nicht länger darüber sprechen wollte und so beließ sie es dabei. Doch mittlerweile konnte sie Ron's Zweifel nur zu gut nachvollziehen, Malfoy war unberechenbar und Harry machte den Eindruck, als würde es Malfoy nicht sonderlich schwer haben ihn ebenso schnell zu überzeugen wie damals.

###

tbc

###

**A/N: **Jaaa soviel dazu, wie Harry und Draco zusammen kamen…glaubhaft? Nicht glaubhaft? Teilt es mir mit :D

Und diesmal werde ich versuchen schneller zu updaten (hatten wir das beim letzten Kapitel nicht auch? #guckt pfeifend in die Luft#), wenn nicht, bombardiert mich wie gesagt mit Mails :D


	8. Kapitel 6

**A/N: **Ich denke mal, dass es zur Regel werden wird, dass meine Updates lange dauern…ich brauche halt immer unheimlich lange bis ich mal ein Kapitel fertig habe, verzeiht mir ‚duckt sich' Aber dafür ist das hier auch das bisher längste ‚Ausrede sucht'

Es ist nicht gebetat, wer einen Fehler findet, darf ihn behalten und sich übers Bett hängen :D

**Gugi28** irgendwie hast du mich etwas verwirrt…wegen dem Zusammenkommen, wer weiß ‚gg' und klar wäre das schön, aber im Moment sieht es da ja leider ziemlich mau aus ;) Danke fürs Review!

**Snuggles2** danke dir ‚freut sich nen Keks und gibt ihn dir' und weitergeschrieben habe ich natürlich ganz brav ‚lol' hat nur wieder mal etwas länger gedauert ‚duckt sich'

**Cissy **jaja, der Alan ‚beömmelt sich und sabbert nebenbei' und deine Theorie wegen Humphrey…bist ziemlich nahe dran ‚sagt nix' danke für dein Review ‚knuddelt wie blöde' weißt ja, wie sehr ich mich drüber gefreut habe ;)

Und schon geht's weiter…ok, schon ‚hust'

**6. Kapitel**

Die Tage wurden nun zunehmend kürzer und kälter. Die Meteorologen bestätigten, dass das wärmere Herbstwetter nun endgültig vorbei war und der Winter mit langen Schritten nahte. Immer weniger buntes Laub wirbelte über die Bürgersteige und Strassen, in den Geschäften wurden die letzten dicken Winterklamotten angeboten und von jenen, die es versäumt hatten sich bereits vorher damit einzudecken, griffen jetzt umso öfter zu.

Auch Harry saß immer öfter mit einem dicken Wollpulli und einer Tasse heißen Kaffees am Küchentisch, weil die Heizung streikte. Das tat sie bereits seit Jahren, doch der Vermieter gab vor kein Geld für eine neue zu haben und da es das einzige Makel an der Wohnung war, hatte Harry sich damit abgefunden. Doch in den letzten beiden Wochen schien es in den Zimmern noch kälter und ungemütlicher geworden zu sein, was Harry auf die Abwesenheit Humphreys zurückführte.

Noch immer vermisste er den Kater schmerzlich, nachts wachte er gelegentlich auf, weil seine Füße zu erfrieren drohten. Im letzten Winter hatte Humphrey jede Nacht am Fußende von Harrys Bett gelegen und das verhindert.

Ron und Hermione waren schon jetzt für eine Woche nach Österreich gereist, um den Touristenmassen zu Weihnachten auszuweichen. Zwar lag dort noch kein Schnee, doch das störte keinen der beiden. Ron hatte seit dem ersten gemeinsamen Skiurlaub genug von dieser Muggelsportart, was Hermione zwar nicht verstand, aber akzeptierte. Sie hatte drei Wochen vergeblich versucht es ihrem Mann beizubringen und es schließlich aufgegeben. Stattdessen zogen sie durch die kleinen Dörfer und schrieben begeistert Ansichtskarten, die allesamt an einer Pinnwand in der Küche hingen.

Gedankenversunken betrachtete Harry die verschneiten Berge und die brauen Holzhäuser davor. Er selbst hatte seit Jahren keinen Urlaub mehr gemacht und war bisher erst einmal aus England herausgekommen, nämlich zu einer 3 Monate langen Interrailtour durch Europa mit Ron gleich nach dem Sturz Voldemorts. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Zügen. Ron hatte ihn damals auf andere Gedanken bringen wollen, wollte ihn vergessen lassen, was Malfoy getan hatte, doch obwohl er es mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte, war es ihm nie ganz gelungen. Draco Malfoy war immer irgendwo in Harrys Gedanken gewesen, wenn auch meistens nur für Sekunden in Situationen, die Harry auf irgendeine Art und Weise an ihn erinnert hatten.

Doch nun schien Malfoy erneut von der Bildfläche verschwunden zu sein. Zwei Wochen war es her, dass Harry den kalten Körper Humphreys gefunden hatte und seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von seinem vermeintlichen Mörder gehört, was ihn ziemlich beunruhigte. Es schien einem Schuldeingeständnis gleichzukommen, was Harry noch immer nicht glauben _wollte_, und ihm wäre wohler gewesen, wenn er wusste, wo Malfoy sich aufhielt, was er tat. Diese Ungewissheit und die Tatsache, dass er auf keinen Fall imstande war, diesen Mann noch einmal aus seinem Leben komplett auszuschließen, waren ebenfalls ein Grund für schlaflose Nächte. Oftmals stand er mit dunklen Augenringen im Laden und verschlief die gesamte Mittagspause, wann immer es ihm möglich war.

Das war Ron und Hermione nicht entgangen und sie hatten versucht ihn dazu zu bringen sich ihnen anzuschließen und Urlaub zu machen, doch Harry hatte dies mit der Begründung abgelehnt den Laden nicht schließen zu können. Es war eine ziemlich plausible Ausrede gewesen, immerhin war zurzeit Hochsaison, was Winterumhänge anging. Dazu wollte er sich nicht in die Ehe seiner beiden besten Freunde drängen, beide hatten ein Recht auf einen gemeinsamen Urlaub, da ihr letzter so weit zurück lag.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr und stellte überrascht fest, dass es bereits auf 22 Uhr zuging. Frustriert trank er seinen Kaffee aus und stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine. Es geschah immer häufiger, dass er sich in seinen Gedankengängen verlor und stundenlang dasaß, ohne das richtig zu realisieren. Zum einen lag es bestimmt daran, dass er überarbeitet war, und Harry nahm sich vor über die Feiertage wegzufahren, ganz egal, wohin. Ein Jahr würden Ron und Hermione es bestimmt überleben ohne ihn Weihnachten zu feiern. Zum anderen verstärkte sich das unangenehme Gefühl an einem Tiefpunkt seines Lebens angekommen zu sein, was ihn noch weiter herunter zu ziehen schien.

Er wusste, dass er im Moment allen Grund dazu hatte über sein Leben nachzudenken und jetzt, wo seine beiden besten Freunde nicht da waren und ihn ablenkten, kamen immer öfter Gedanken an seine Jugend auf. Und an die damit unlösbar verbundenen Ereignisse.

Sicher, all das war jetzt endgültig vorbei, doch selbst jetzt, Jahrzehnte später ließen ihn diese Erinnerungen nicht los, sie kehrten immer wieder, ohne ein ersichtliches Schema. Vereinzelt tauchten in seinen wirren Träumen Personen aus seiner Schulzeit auf, welche längst tot waren, entweder im Kampf gestorben oder friedlich aufgrund ihres Alters eingeschlafen, und alle sprachen sie von nicht zusammenhängenden Ereignissen oder gratulierten ihm zu gelungenen Missionen im Auftrag des Ordens, von denen er genau wusste, dass diese nicht sein Verdienst waren.

Harry wusste nicht, ob diese Träume etwas bedeuteten oder einfach ein Ergebnis seiner momentanen Stimmung waren, was ihm wahrscheinlicher erschien, da diese zurzeit hauptsächlich von Verwirrung und Erinnerungen gelenkt wurde. Und all das konnte er mit gutem Gewissen auf Malfoy abschieben, dessen Absichten er noch immer nicht einschätzen konnte. Hatte er sich wirklich geändert? Oder fing er dort wieder an, wo er kurz vor seiner Inhaftierung aufgehört hatte, nämlich ihn zu belügen und etwas vorzumachen?

Erneut waren Harrys Überlegungen an einem toten Punkt angelangt und mechanisch griff er nach seinem Geldbeutel. Zwar kam es nicht selten vor, dass er nach einem solchen Tag versuchte alles zu vergessen, indem er eine gewisse Bar in einem abseits gelegenen Viertel Londons aufsuchte, doch ihm war schwach bewusst, dass es diese Woche bereits das dritte Mal war.

„Verdammt", fluchte er, zog sich aber dennoch eine Jacke über und verließ die Wohnung, um wieder auf die verlässliche Wirkung des Alkohols zurückzugreifen.

Es war bereits ziemlich voll im „Havanna", als Harry dort eintraf. An der Theke saßen hauptsächlich Singles, die vereinzelt frustriert dreinblickten, während sich auf der Tanzfläche unzählige junge Paare im Takt der Musik wiegten. Manche warfen ihm schräge Blicke zu, was wohl auf sein Alter zurückzuführen war, das man ihn unweigerlich ansah.

Harry lächelte nachsichtig und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Theke. Er erkannte einige ihm schon bekannte Gesichter, denn in den letzten beiden Wochen waren seine Besuche hier zahlreich gewesen, vor allem in der vergangenen Woche, in der er sechs lange Abend schweigend an der Theke gesessen und die übrigen Besucher beobachtet hatte. Es war reiner Zeitvertreib, er wusste nicht, was er sonst mit seinen Abenden anfangen sollte, was, wie er sehr wohl wusste, ein ziemliches Armutszeugnis war.

„Ich sollte jetzt zu Hause sitzen mit meiner Frau, Zeitung lesen und auf die Besuche meiner Kinder und Enkelkinder freuen", dachte er zynisch und ließ sich auf einen frei gewordenen Hocker fallen. „So sollte das Leben eines 57-jährigen Mannes wohl aussehen."

Doch immerhin war sein bisheriges Leben eigentlich nie so verlaufen, wie es die Gesellschaftsnorm vorsah, und Harry hatte nach dem Krieg keinen Sinn darin gesehen sich in eine Ehe zu stürzen, die keine Grundlage gehabt hätte, sondern aus Geheimnissen bestanden hätte. Das wäre wohl unumgänglich gewesen, denn Harry hätte sich zu jener Zeit niemals in der Lage gefühlt seiner Frau, sei es auch eine Hexe, wirklich alles zu erzählen. Und das war einer der wichtigsten Punkte einer Beziehung seiner Meinung nach, dass man sich alles erzählte und nur kleine Geheimnisse voreinander hatte.

„Was möchten Sie?", fragte der Barkeeper und warf sich sein schmuddeliges Handtuch über die Schulter. Dann erkannte er Harry und zwinkerte ihm freundschaftlich zu. „Wieder einen Tequila?"

Harry nickte dankbar und wandte den Kopf, als er den Blick eines jungen Mädchens auf sich spürte. Sie saß auf dem Platz neben ihm, ein Cocktail mit bunten Fähnchen und einer Orangenscheibe am Glasrand stand vor ihr. Sie musterte ihn neugierig und brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab, als er ihren Blick erwiderte, wie die meisten es taten.

Harry nickte ihr zu und griff nach seinem Glas. Einer der Vorteile dieser Bar war, dass man nicht penetrant angeredet wurde, sondern in Ruhe gelassen wurde, wenn man es so wollte. Harry konnte sich an kein einzige Gespräch erinnern, was er hier geführt hätte, im Grunde saß er jedes Mal stundenlang für sich an der Bar, erleichterte seinen Geldbeutel und verdrängte Erinnerungen.

Ein trostloses Dasein, wie er feststellen musste.

Doch der Gedanke, dass er einfach hinging und irgendein Mädchen oder eine junge Frau ansprach, erschien ihm so absurd. Für die anderen Besucher war er einfach ein alter Mann, der keine ergiebigere Beschäftigung hatte als sich Abend für Abend zu betrinken und den jungen Mädchen hinterher sah, doch an diesen war Harry schon seit Jahren nicht mehr interessiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht mehr seit jenem Abend auf dem Astronomieturm…oder noch länger? Er konnte es nicht einmal mehr genau sagen.

„Hey", sagte da eine Stimme neben ihm und Harry wandte sich verwirrt um. Direkt neben ihm saß das junge Mädchen und nuckelte an ihrem Strohhalm. Er schätzte sie höchstens auf 18, auch wenn sie sich wohl redlich Mühe gegeben hatte älter auszusehen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte reichlich kurz angebunden: „Hey."

Sie schien seine ablehnende Haltung entweder nicht zu bemerken oder es war ihr schlichtweg egal. Ein Lächeln, dass andere Männer wohl als ‚verführerisch' beschrieben hätten, bei Harry jedoch null Wirkung zeigte, erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich bin Dominique."

Sie rutschte noch ein Stück näher zu ihm, so dass sie jetzt fast auf seinem Schoß saß und Harry überlegte, wie er sie auf freundliche Art und Weise loswerden konnte.

„Hör mal…Dominique, warum gehst du nicht darüber zu diesem jungen Mann, wo du deine durchaus vorhandenen Reize nicht an einen alten Mann wie mich verschwendest?" Er sah sie, wie er hoffte, entschuldigend an und lächelte kurz.

Dominique sah ihn ein paar Sekunden an, dann erwiderte sie: „Nein…ich stehe auf ältere Männer." Mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen strich sie flüchtig mit ihrer Hand über Harrys Bein, während dieser innerlich fluchte.

_Draco's POV_

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ich mich in dieser Bar befand oder was ich hier wollte. Gut, meistens will man sich betrinken, wenn man in meiner Situation ist, doch der ständig vorhandene Geldmangel bei mir stellt ein Hindernis dar, welches ich auch heute Abend nicht würde überwinden können.

Zudem war das hier eine waschechte Muggelbar, wo sich außer mir gewiss kein Zauberer aufhalten würde. Die magische Gesellschaft bevorzugte wohl bereits seit mehreren Jahren die neuen Kneipen in einer Nebenstraße der Winkelgasse.

Interessiert ließ ich meinen Blick über die eng umschlungen tanzenden Pärchen schweifen und dann zu den Leuten, die einen Platz an der Bar ergattert hatten. An der rechten Seite saßen ein wohl älterer Mann und ein junges Mädchen, das ganz so aussah, als hätte es mehr im Sinn als sich nur ein paar Drinks ausgeben zu lassen. Ich lächelte amüsiert und schlängelte mich durch die dichte Menschenmasse zur Theke durch.

Erst, als ich beinahe genau hinter ihm stand, erkannte ich ihn und wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen. Es war eindeutig Potter, der da saß und mit einem wohl noch minderjährigen Kind schäkerte. Ich schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und grinste dann. Entweder hatte Harry sich mehr verändert als ich gedacht hatte oder er war nicht imstande diesem jungen Ding eine Abfuhr zu erteilen.

Ich weigerte mich innerlich diese Verbindung als weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry nicht länger an Männern interessiert war, zu sehen, auch wenn mir klar war, dass der Kuss im Park nicht unbedingt für das Gegenteil gesprochen hatte. Doch das würde meinen ganzen Plan durchkreuzen und diesen Gedanken ließ ich gar nicht erst zu.

Ich überlegte kurz. Das Mädchen machte mittlerweile ziemlich offensichtliche Andeutungen und Harry wirkte nicht, als ob er das ziemlich verlockend fände. Kurzentschlossen ließ ich mich auf den noch freien Hocker neben ihm fallen und sagte zu dem Mädchen gewandt: „Spar dir deinen Atem, Kleines, er gehört zu mir."

Sie wandte sich mir verwirrt zu und erstarrte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Harry, der mich ebenso verdutzt anblickte und den Mund öffnete. Schnell stieß ich ihm unauffällig unter der Theke gegen das Schienbein und musterte das Mädchen dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wolltest du noch etwas?"

Endlich rührte sie sich wieder, warf uns beiden einen verächtlichen Blick zu und erhob sich so schnell, als befürchte sie von einem tödlichen Virus angegriffen zu werden, wenn sie auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger in dieser Gesellschaft verbrächte.

Offenbar war sie zu geschockt um noch etwas zu sagen und mit einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck verschwand sie in der Menge.

Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in Harrys Augen, die mich verwirrt und wütend zugleich anblickten. „Was sollte das, Malfoy?" Er schien nicht ernsthaft sauer zu sein, eher verblüfft. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick gelassen und antwortete: „Nun, verzeih mir, wenn mich mein siebter Sinn im Stich ließ, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass es weder dich noch sie glücklich gemacht hätte, wenn du zugelassen hättest, dass sie das bekommt, was sie sich jetzt wohl woanders holt."

Ein leicht verbitterter Ausdruck erschien auf seinen Zügen und ruckartig griff er nach seinem Glas, um den übrig gebliebenen Inhalt in einem Zug herunterzukippen. Ich beobachtete ihn und schüttelte lächelnd sachte den Kopf. Noch immer nahm er sich alles zu Herzen, was ihn persönlich eigentlich gar nicht betraf und ich war mir sicher, dass er ebenso noch immer ein kleiner Weltverbesserer war.

„Wo warst du in den letzten Wochen?" fragte Harry ohne mich dabei anzusehen, offenbar sehr beschäftigt damit sein Glas zu inspizieren.

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort. Er hat sich also gefragt, wo ich abgeblieben bin…ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte kurz über mein Gesicht, ich machte definitiv Fortschritte. „Hatten wir eine Verabredung?"

Er seufzte und wendet sich mir dann zu. „Malfoy, du bist noch immer so ein kleines Arschloch wie damals." In einer hilflos wirkenden Geste hob er die Arme und ließ sie dann resigniert wieder sinken. „Aber was habe ich eigentlich erwartet?" Beinahe automatisch griff er nach dem neuen Drink, den der Barkeeper ihm schweigend hingestellt hatte und ich beobachtete mit erhobener Augenbraue, wie er es in zwei Zügen leert.

Nur allzu deutlich merkte man ihm seine Unsicherheit an und das Bedürfnis sie zu überspielen, sie nicht zu zeigen. Seine Finger, mit denen er das leere Glas ruhelos in den Händen dreht, zitterten leicht und es schien ihm Mühe zu machen mich nicht anzusehen, während ich meinem Blick nicht von ihm ließ. Dass ich selbst jetzt noch eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte, überraschte mich etwas, doch das dürfte eigentlich nur Vorteil sein.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht meine Anwesenheit ist, die dich dazu bringt dich zu betrinken. Oder die Tatsache, dass ich dir dein kleines Techtelmechtel versaut habe."

Seine Absicht mich nicht anzusehen vergessend, warf er mir einen wütenden Blick zu. „In der Annahme, du hättest in den vergangenen 30 Jahren gelernt, dass sich immer alles nur um dich dreht, lag ich wohl falsch. Auch wenn du es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen kannst, es soll tatsächlich noch Menschen geben, deren Leben du nicht bestimmst."

Ich erwiderte den Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Entweder bekam ihm der Alkohol nicht oder die lange Zeit ohne eine Beziehung, was beides möglich wäre.

„Du gehörst offensichtlich nicht zu diesen Leuten", antwortete ich schließlich mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und gab dem Barkeeper einen Wink. Er kam zu uns herüber und ich bestellte das billigste Getränk, was auf der Karte zu finden war. Das entging Harry nicht, ich spürte seinen kurzen Seitenblick nur zu deutlich. Die Tatsache, dass ich wahrscheinlich weniger Geld als ein Penner in der Tasche habe, störte mich ziemlich und ich beschloss mir in den nächsten Tagen verstärkt einen Job zu suchen.

„Ich bin durch mit dir, Malfoy, das solltest selbst du langsam begriffen haben. Spätestens, nachdem dein Versuch mit mich einem einfach Kuss herumzukriegen, gescheitert ist."

Ich hörte den unverhohlenen Hohn in seinem Tonfall, doch es stört mich nicht. „Vielleicht war es ein Fehler", räumte ich ein und bedachte ihn mit einem funkelnden Blick, der meine Worte Lügen strafte. „Doch im Gegensatz zu dir stehe ich zu meinen Gefühlen und verleugne sie nicht, weiß Gott, warum das jemand tun sollte. Ich bin ehrlich…"

Harry lachte auf, es klang hohl und unwirklich. „Seit wann, Malfoy, bist _du_ ehrlich? Gerade du, der uns jahrelang etwas vorspielte, der die Ehrlichkeit mit Füßen getreten hat, der wohl an einem Tag mehr Lügen erzählt hat als andere in einem ganzen Jahr. Tut mir leid, aber irgendwie passt das Wort ‚ehrlich' in Verbindung mit deinem Namen nicht so ganz. ‚Machtgeil' würde es eher treffen, denke ich."

Ich schwieg einen Moment und drehte das Glas in meinen Händen. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte aus Machtgier so gehandelt?", erkundigte ich mich dann, wobei die Neugier nur zu deutlich aus meinem Tonfall herauszuhören war. Mir schwante, dass dies wohl die einzig plausible Erklärung war, auf die Harry sich in all den Jahren gestützt hatte, die seine Verachtung für mich nur noch gesteigert hatte.

Mehrere Leute schauten zu uns herüber, als Harry klirrend sein Glas abstellte und mich gereizt fixierte. „Es ist völlig egal, warum du es getan hast. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen und bin nicht bereit dazu das alles mit dir noch einmal durchzukauen. Im Gegenteil, ich versuche seit über dreißig Jahren es zu vergessen und bis du wieder aufgetaucht bist, ist mir das auch ganz gut gelungen. Hast du es dir zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht mich ständig daran zu erinnern und mich daran zu hindern endlich ein normales Leben zu führen?"

Er schien jetzt wirklich wütend zu sein, was mir nur ein schelmisches Grinsen entlockte. Schon damals, als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, hatte ich keineswegs versucht Streitgespräche zu vermeiden, sondern sie stattdessen zu provozieren, denn danach war Harry jedes mal so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass in den häufigsten Fällen daraufhin eine ziemlich leidenschaftliche Nacht folgte.

„Eigentlich nicht", erwiderte ich dann und zuckte lächelnd die Schultern, „doch dieses Mal ist es anders herum…"

„Was?", fragte Harry etwas durcheinander und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, was in diesem Moment verdammt sexy wirkte.

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit einer Antwort und betrachtete ihn stattdessen zum wiederholten Male. Er war leicht verschwitzt, seine nun etwas längeren schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und immer strich er sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die störenden Strähnen hinter die Ohren, was allerdings nicht viel brachte, es wirkte eher so, als ob er diese Tätigkeit brauchte, um nicht vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu geraten.

„Damals…auf dem Turm", sagte ich schließlich und sah ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, „wolltest du vergessen. Jetzt will ich vergessen."

Kaum, dass ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich damit ein ganzes Stück weitergekommen war. Ich sah, wie überrascht Harry war, dass ich mich daran erinnerte und ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf meinen Zügen, welches sich auch in Harrys Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Auch er verband mit unsere Beziehung nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es eigentlich alles eine große Lüge gewesen war, sondern erinnert sich auch an all die schönen Momente, die es geschafft hatten uns trotz des Krieges zusammenzuhalten.

Um uns herum wurde es immer stiller, die Bar leerte sich bereits und nur die letzten Paare blieben sitzen, bestellten weitere Drinks und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Ich konnte meinen Blick plötzlich nicht mehr von Harry abwenden, er hatte mich vollkommen und ohne, dass ich es bemerkte, in seinen Bann gezogen und es war, als ob ich jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren hatte und nur noch wir beide existierten. Unfähig das aufkommende Verlangen zu unterdrücken, streckte ich langsam die Hand nach der seinen aus und ergriff sie. Er ließ es zu, erwiderte meinem Blick jedoch nicht mit demselben Begehren in den grünen Augen, die mich etwas unsicher hinter den Brillengläsern anfunkelten. Doch sein Widerstand war nicht wirklich, er erschien mir eher wie eine automatische Schutzreaktion, die mir zeigte, wie groß seine Angst davor war, dass ich ihn erneut verletzte. Doch mir war im diesem Moment gar nicht bewusst, dass genau das meine Absicht war, dass es unweigerlich dazu kommen würde, wenn ich nicht von ihm abließ, er selbst würde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

Fast wie von selbst verknoteten sich unsere Finger ineinander und sanft zog ich ihn ein Stück näher an mich heran. Der Barhocker kratzte lauthals über den Boden, doch keiner von uns beiden schien es zu hören. Er saß jetzt so nah vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem fühlen konnte, wie ein hauch strich er zärtlich über meinen Hals und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr meinen Körper.

Doch dann schaffte es meine Vernunft für einen kurzen Moment sich durchzusetzen und mir wurde klar, dass ich auf dem besten Wege war die Kontrolle über das Geschehen zu verlieren, etwas, das ich unbedingt hatte verhindern wollen. Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, das mich aus diesem Nebel, der mich umgab, reißen würde, das mich in die Realität zurückholte, doch sofort spürte ich schlanke Finger, die meinem Mund verschlossen und eine heisere Stimme wisperte fast flehend: „Bitte…sag jetzt nichts!"

Nur zu gerne kam ich dieser Bitte nach und die Vernunft verschwand wieder irgendwo in den untersten Tiefen meines Bewusstsein, woraufhin sich das Verlangen gleich wieder an die Oberfläche drängte und ich wie in Trance nach den Fingern griff, die noch immer reglos auf meinen Lippen lagen. Ich umschloss sie und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Wir mussten ein merkwürdiges Bild abgeben, wie wir dasaßen und uns aneinander klammerten wie zwei Ertrinkende, doch niemand scherte sich darum. Ich wusste nicht, ob es tatsächlich so still geworden war um uns herum oder ob ich die Geräusche einfach nicht mehr wahrnahm. Doch das zählte jetzt nicht, meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Harry, der wohl nicht minder weggetreten war. Wieder küsste ich seine Fingerspitzen und gemeinsam versuchten wir noch näher aneinander zu rücken, was jedoch scheiterte, da Harry schon beinahe auf meinem Schoß saß. Als wir dies erkannten, lächelte Harry nachsichtig und erhob sich. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und folgte ihm mit den Augen.

Er machte eine leichte, auffordernde Kopfbewegung und zog mich hoch. „Es gibt wesentlich geeignetere Plätze dafür", sagte er leise und führte mich etwas schwankend zwischen den schier unzähligen, wie es mir vorkam, Tischen und Stühlen hindurch zu dem hinteren Teil der Bar, welcher durch einen Perlenvorhang abgetrennt war. Ich hielt mich nicht lange damit auf mich umzusehen, sondern drückte Harry auf das erstbeste Bett nieder, das unseren Weg kreuzte. Währenddessen hatte er bereits damit begonnen die Knöpfe meines Hemdes mit fahrigen Fingern zu öffnen, was etwas länger dauerte als normalerweise, und erwiderte gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich meine lockenden Küsse.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft alle Knöpfe zu öffnen, löste sich von mir und schob mir das störende Kleidungsstück von den Schultern. Ich sah, wie ein verlangender Ausdruck in seine Augen trat, als sein Blick über meine nun entblößte Brust wanderte, und spürte gleichzeitig meine eigene Erregung.

Doch es war nicht so, wie ich es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Harry ging jetzt, da er die erste Woge der Erregung gestillt hatte, bedächtiger vor als damals, zögerte alles etwas hinaus, was mein Begehren nur noch steigerte. Als ich ihm den schwarzen Pullover ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ausziehen wollte, hielt er mich zurück mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. So begnügte ich mich vorerst damit zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen die angenehm kühle Haut unter dem Stoff zu streicheln, während unsere Lippen immer wieder zueinander fanden und unter der Berührung zu brennen schienen.

Harry strich mir eine Haarsträhne, die immer wieder vorwitzig ihren Weg vor meine Augen fand, zurück und ich spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut an jenen Hautstellen ausbreitete, wo mich sein heißer Atem berührte.

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und bestimmt zog ich ihm den Pullover über den Kopf, woraufhin seine Haare noch wirrer abstanden als zuvor. Meine Erregung machte sich jetzt nur zu deutlich bemerkbar, ungeduldig pochend wartete sie darauf aus ihrem engen Gefängnis befreit zu werden, doch ich ahnte, dass Harry es gelingen würde diesen Moment noch etwas hinauszuzögern. In diesem Moment trafen seine Lippen wieder die meinen, doch diesmal verlangte seine Zunge energisch Einlass, unaufhaltsam presste sie sich zwischen den schmalen Zwischenraum meiner Lippen, bis ich sie leicht öffnete und die Zunge gierig begann das Innere meiner Mundhöhle zu erforschen.

Unwillkürlich vergrub ich meine Hände in dem noch immer dichten, schwarzen Haar und der Gedanke, dass Harry soeben ohne es zu wissen meine Pläne durchkreuzte, wurde verdrängt. Eigentlich hätte ich es sein sollen, der diesen Gefühle in _ihm_ wachrief und nicht umgekehrt, doch die Zungenspitze in meinem Mund, die nun begonnen hatte die meine geschickt zu massieren, ließ mich all das vergessen. Ein undeutliches Stöhnen verließ meine Kehle, welches nur kurz darauf von Harry beantwortet wurde. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich bereits die ersten Schweißtropfen und als er nach mehreren Minuten wieder von mir abließ, ging sein Atem unregelmäßig und stoßend.

Ich packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und drehte ihn bestimmt auf die Seite, bis ich schließlich auf ihm lag. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, in seinen Augen blitzte ein stummes Verlangen auf, welchem ich sofort nachkam. Tastend erforschten meine Hände jeden Winkel seines Oberkörpers, sie ließen keinen Millimeter auf, gefolgt von einer feuchten Spur, die von meiner Zunge herrührte. Begierig leckte ich die winzigen Schweißtropfen, welche sich auch auf der Brust gesammelt hatten, auf und wanderte so immer weiter nach oben, bis meine Zungenspitze an die harten Knospen von Harrys Brustwarzen stieß. Zärtlich begann ich diese zu umkreisen, wurde immer schneller und bald wurden meine Handlungen nur noch einzig und allein von meinem Wunsch diesen Körper erneut zu besitzen gesteuert.

Harry keuchte auf und im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie sich Fingernägel schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken bohrten. Schwer atmend ließ ich von seinen Brustwarzen wieder ab und begann stattdessen die reine, helle Haut mit Küssen zu übersäen und gelegentlich spielerisch kleine, rote Makel zu hinterlassen, die von meinen Handlungen zeugten. Immer wieder zuckte der Körper unter mir erregt zusammen und spürte mit einem Mal etwas festes, hartes an meinem Bein, was mich dazu brachte wieder tiefer zu gehen, so dass ich bald auf den Hosenbund stieß, welcher meinen Weg unterbrach.

So rasch wie möglich öffnete ich den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, während die Gedanken in meinem Kopf sich wieder einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten und dort wild durcheinander wirbelten. Zwar lief es ganz und gar nicht so, wie es vorgesehen gewesen war, doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt endlich diese lästige Hose verschwinden zu lassen, als dass ich mir darüber hätte Gedanken machen oder etwas ändern können.

Die Luft wurde immer wärmer, aufgeheizt durch die ungezügelte Leidenschaft meinerseits, die langsam auch Harry ansteckte und als die Hose endlich neben das Bett zu Boden fiel, gab er es auf es ruhig angehen zu lassen, und ließ sich stattdessen einfach fallen. Sein Unterkörper bog sich mir bittend entgegen und in einem weiteren leisen Stöhnen glaubte ich eine stumme Aufforderung herauszuhören, der ich nur zu gerne nachkam.

Langsam ließ ich eine Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten und begann sein Glied mit rhythmischen Bewegungen zu reiben. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und hätte ich die Augen nicht geschlossen gehabt, hätte ich gesehen, wie er beide Hände fest in die Laken gekrallt hatte und bereits jetzt um seine Beherrschung rang. Doch er war nicht einzige, ich spürte förmlich, wie sich mein Körper immer mehr meiner Kontrolle entzog und dass ich meinen Vorsatz in dieser Sache keinerlei Gefühle walten zu lassen vergessen konnte, Harry hatte mich so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht, wie ich es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und somit hatte er ein weiteres Mal meine Pläne durchkreuzt.

In den letzten Minuten war auch meine Hose verschwunden, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte und das hätte mir, wäre ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen, höchstwahrscheinlich zu denken gegeben. Ohne Scheu zog Harry mir die Boxershorts aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen verlangend über die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel. Ich stöhnte unterdrückt auf, er schien jeden Zentimeter, den er berührte, in Flammen zu setzen und eine unglaubliche Hitze breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Obwohl ich es war, der auf Harry saß, brachte eher er mein Blut in Wallungen, anstatt dass es andersherum wäre, doch das störte weder ihn noch mich.

Schwer atmend stützte ich mich neben Harrys Brust auf dem Laken ab, während seine Finger endlich den Weg zu meinem Glied gefunden hatten und ich wurde von dem Gefühl erfasst, dass mein Blut noch schneller durch meine Venen gepumpt wurde, mein Atem war nur noch ein Keuchen, das unkontrolliert aus meiner Kehle drang.

Mir war genau das passiert, was ich unbedingt hatte verhindern wollen.

Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren.

**A/N**: okay…ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt nicht enttäuscht, weil es hier endet…oder vielleicht seid ihr euch erleichtert, dass es endlich vorbei ist? ‚ggg' egal! Ich bin froh, dass ich das Chapter endlich fertig habe, weil es teilweise doch ganz schön schleppend ging

Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mehr darauf eingehen, was Draco jetzt genau fühlt im Bezug auf Harry, da ihr sicher gemerkt habt, dass nicht alles so läuft, wie er es sich gedacht hat ‚fg'

Reviewen nicht vergessen ‚anfleh'


End file.
